Dragon's Rage
by Bleached Raven
Summary: AU: Danny is given Aragon's amulet but it has some…. Interesting effects on Danny, things quickly start to crash and burn and our hero has no idea how to stop it; or himself. No PP, starts towards the end of beauty marked
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction (that I've uploaded) so yeah

* * *

[Land frozen in time forest, Dora's POV]

The fight between Aragon and I rages on, the land is paying for it. Flames cover the once beautiful and rich forest, the scent of scorching flowers and skin burns the inside of my nose. Those I have come to know as my family scream in agony and terror. My body is littered with scratches and burns, my own ectoplasm drips into my left eye, my once blue tail whips back and forth in rage, the tip is barely holding on. My lips are curled in a snarl coming deep within my core. My brother is in a worse condition thanks to the back teenagers that showed up are fighting with such passion; I recognize the ghost child. He is fighting with purity something I do not see anymore, not fighting for himself but for my people and their rights. May he live on for years to come. May he save us all...

[ Dora's castle, Danny's POV ]

The battle has ended and I grimace at the destruction all around us. That dragon jerk put up one hell of a fight and took his land down with him. I land and walk around the now totalled banquet hall, I spot the dragon princess and make my way over. She looks awful, I try to get something to wrap her bleeding head but she gently holds my hand and shakes her head. Slowly I lower my hand back to its side.

"Young hero to what do I call thee?" Dora stated with a slight raise of her blonde eyebrow. Aragon is being taken away to the kingdom dungeon at the moment and the skies of the newly freed kingdom are bright and clear. After clearing the skies of the land frozen in time ( though that name doesn't real suit it anymore, does it?) she had picked up Aragon's Amulet and walked over to me while Tucker flirted with some of the women and Sam tried to get away from the all the ghosts showing her well deserved gratitude for helping free the land and its people.

" I'm Danny Phantom," I said replying to her earlier question. The ghostly princess stared into my eyes for what seemed like minutes yet was probably only a few seconds, scanning me over for something; I rubbed my neck in my ever so awkward way.

When she finished looking me over she pulled me farther off to the side away from all curious eyes. "Sir Phantom I can never thank you and your friends for freeing my kingdom from my retched brother. But whether this be from gratitude or as a request for another favor, I ask you keep Aragon's amulet." Before I could butt in for protest she kindly cut me off, a bit of an oxymoron isn't it? "I feel that it will be safer with you Sir Phantom, you fight with pure intent, and there are still men here that are loyal to my brother and I can easily see them trying to steal it from the royal treasures."

She glanced up from her eyes had been peering into the ground to look me in the eyes. This is important to her, far more than I could imagine. I nodded my head, she knows what she's doing right? I hope so.

Dora smiles and hands me the golden amulet its green dagger shaped eye staring back at me with its glassy reflection. I'm about to walk away to tell Sam and Tuck, but Dora grabs my arm and I look back her with confusion, "Danny I know that this is probably not what you would like to hear but I am afraid that I have to ask that you keep this from Lady Samantha and Sir Tucker. Only to minimize the people that know the whereabouts of the Amulet, knowing such information could put them in harm's way. And although I would never wish that upon anyone, you are more capable to defend yourself."

I want to refuse, but the urgency in Dora's voice made me bite my lip. This is an entire kingdom and she is asking for my help, she just meet me for crying out loud! Slowly I answer letting it sink in what I'm getting myself into, "Alright Princess Dorothea, I accept it, even with this added term…" Dora hugged me and motioned for me to get on my knees.

"Sir Phantom, as the ruler of the land frozen in time, I present to thee the amulet of Aragon. May you use it to protect those around you and live a life of purity in these times. Do well in your fights and please come visit, I hope we can be good friends."

I nod and put the amulet of and feel its burning power rush through me and meet with my coldness of my own core. I let out a small gasp and push back the power restraining it until I can work with it later on my own, I can't let Sam or Tucker see it. I quickly turn it invisible so it doesn't show. Putting it in my HAZMAT suit wouldn't do very much good seeing as how it's so tight. I can however put it under my baggy t-shirt, I'll have to do that when I get home.

This thing isn't something I can just leave lying around either. No I learned that at homecoming, yeesh that didn't go well. At least I got to dance with Sam, my pants didn't fall down either!

Oh man... Sam. She is going to tear my head off if she finds out I'm lying to her about this amulet… I would rather not think about that, she would end up finishing me off my half life.

I head back into the open where Sam and Tuck seem to have been looking for me, I wave and they run over. As they are about to ask questions I quickly explain that Dora simply wanted to personally thank me. Luckily they seem to buy it, Sam waves to Dora and Tucker blows some kisses to the women; even here the girls are flat out rejecting him, only two looked happy to receive his kiss. Ew Tuck, ew. Now that the tech is working we jump into the speeder and we start heading back to Fenton works.

* * *

I knew getting back to the school was going to be a bit more than unpleasant than usual, but the onslaught of angry girls was a bit more vicious than I had anticipated…

"FENTON!" I knew that screech, Paulina. "How DARE you just leave! And after picking that **loser** goth chick, you have some nerve." She outstretched her manicured talons at me in an almost threatening way, and for any boy other than me it probably would be threatening. However I just faced a 3 story high, pissed off dragon; this, I could handle. Though I felt a bit of rage, loser? Hell call me what you please but Sam is off limits. I snapped.

"Paulina I don't care what you say or do to me but no one gets to insult my friends. Now if you could get over losing a high school beauty pageant put on to boost the picture of shallow girls like you that would be great." I stormed away leaving the latina shocked and frozen in place. Sam followed behind but even Tuck was a little too shocked to say anything so he trailed a bit.

"Danny I get that she _is_ a shallow, whiny, brat and totally had that coming but it's not like you to say it to her face. Actually just this morning you were swooning over her." Sam pointed out. She had a point but so did I, most of what I said were Sam's points from earlier this week.

"I'm tired of her getting her way, and besides she needed to be knocked down a few pegs." I calmly stated.

Tucker finally found his voice in all of this, "Yah but dude don't you think it might come back to bite you? I mean we have to come back to school tomorrow." Though he may have a point, I had other thing to take care of. Mainly finding a good way to hide this amulet. I am going to have to change my Phantom ensemble, that will be a pain, but doable. Maybe Jazz could sew my logo onto some black tee's and I can wear black jeans? I will have to think it through.

Sam and Tuck noticed me spacing out but didn't comment, and we headed back to our individual homes in silence leaving me to my thoughts with Aragon's amulet tucked underneath my baggy shirt away from sight. We split at a corner and said our goodnights to each other as I was left all alone…

* * *

Thank


	2. Chapter 2

I did a thing

I ain't Butch, Butch ain't me I don't me and therefor I don't own Danny Phantom

* * *

[Fenton works, early morning before school]

Due to unfortunate circumstances, I am awake. Slowly I rose from my bed and swept my hand through my messy bed head. The clock blaring an ever so annoying alarm revealed the time to be 5:27 am. When you pick a song for an alarm you are condemning that song to eternal hatred, ugh. Slowly I slid off the covers of my comfy bed and it's wonderful warmth and trudged to the shower. Blasting the heat I slid off my clothes but somehow remembered to keep the amulet on, I wonder how it will fair with water.

Hopping into the shower I relished in the new warmth, letting the heat wash over me. After about fifteen minutes I wash my hair and body then get out.

Ugh, why does school have to be this dang early? The sun isn't up yet so why the hell am I?

Attempting to tame the mass of hair on my head is pointless, many have tried and all have failed, but I am growing it out, soon it will reach my eyes. I put on deep blue jeans and a black tee with light purple sleeves.

Much to Sam's pleasure my style has drifted a bit to the more gothic side but most of the time I still wear my white tee with the red oval in the middle. I feel like changing it up a bit today, Sam got me this for Christmas last year I might as well wear it.

I walk down the stairs to the kitchen where Jazz has made me some -thankfully- non toxic breakfast. It's about 6:15 now so I have about 15 minutes before I should start walking, though typically I fly it is nice to keep up the illusion that I am a normal high schooler if only for my parents sake.

I feel my amulet pulse underneath my shirt, I took note that after the shower that its chain became thinner and silver and the charm was smaller and ice blue to match my eyes, now it could be passed off as a simple necklace. Makes my half life easier.

It was now early December in Amity Park and even though it was about 30 degrees Fahrenheit I only needed a hoodie, it's a little strange but then again I'm half dead; things like this shouldn't be a surprise.

Sam and Tuck meet me at the corner where we parted just yesterday, and Tucker is the first to speak up. "You ready to face Hell?"

"I've done it before haven't I?" I reply, not a lie. The king of ghosts was under no circumstances fun. Or Freakshow, or Dan. Anyone really. Ghost fighting isn't fun.

Tucker looks at me, and I give him a small smile, I know what he means. I know Paulina will sick Dash and Kwan on me I'm just going to have to run and hide like usual. I bet I really got under her skin yesterday, my smile drops; ugh this will not be fun.

"Danny, we got your back," Sam puts her hand on my shoulder to comfort me knowing me well enough to know I was not pleased about school today. "Threw Dash or the end of the world, we're here."

"Yeah man! I will make sure that your place underneath the nerd table is open for you." Tucker states semi-seriously. I know he will clear the space but it was meant to lighten the mood. Thankfully it worked. I let out a small laugh and give a real smile.

"Thanks guys, I don't know what I would do without you."

"Crash and burn," Sam states like it's a simple fact, and though I choose to keep the whole Dan thing to myself with only Jazz having any knowledge, she hits it right on the dot.

We walk up to the school and I feel anxious but remember that I brought this upon myself. I push open the doors with a good 20 minutes until the first bell. We all head to my locker in hopes to avoid Dash but Lady luck likes to hit me in the gut and Dash is there waiting for me. I think about going to English without any of my stuff, Lancer would have my head though. Taking my chances with Dash I walk up to my locker and keep my eyes down.

Dash walks over immediately and picks me up by the neck of my shirt, slightly growling. Well thats attractive. "You got a lot of nerve showing your face around here Fen-tina!" Dash spat. I pretend to shake in his grasp, and play my part of our little daily dance. "You've been hogging all the chicks, and it's time for a little payback," He lifts and slams me against the lockers, denting it ever so slightly.

Internally sighing, I know this one is going to "hurt" even though I have had gashes that reach the bone, punctured organs, broken bones all over, and more cuts and bruises I can ever hope to count I am still half human; And though my pain tolerance has gone way up when in human form, Dashes beating do still leave a mark and a headache.

Dash turns me around and does a quick check for teachers before smiling, none in sight. Great. He grabs my wrist and twists my arm into an uncomfortable position. He stops just before it gets dislocated, Dash my not be book smart but he does know that leaving too much evidence will get him in trouble. He spins me back around and he throws a punch, it connects with my jaw and makes me stumble back a few steps. _Put on the show for the animals then be on my merry way._ He drags me to the toilets and gives me a swirly.

It bugs me so much that he is _enjoying_ it. Feeling my misery, he feeds off of it like Spectra; that runs a shiver down my spine. Spectra left more than a few marks on me. Jazz has racked my brain after we had that heart to heart post CAT's; when I first found out she knows.

After my beating he dashes (heh heh, get it? No, okay sorry) off to class, leaving me late and hanging in the toilet. Fantastic, after I made it to school on time I still get to be late!

Pondering for a moment if I should go shower, it's probably worth it I'm late as is, might as well be clean.

I head back to Fenton Works for my second shower today.

When I get there I take off my soaked shirt, come on this is new! Throwing it in the hamper I jump in the shower once more. I get out and repeat my earlier process; upon further inspection of the amulet I can see flecks of green around the outside of the charm. In its new form Aragon's amulet is actually quite cool, the way it is it could easily be mistaken as a dog tag.

Flying back to school to make it to second period before it starts with only the box ghost in the way, needless to say no problem. I get into the classroom a good minute before it starts and my friends sit on either side of me.

Sitting in the back of the class Trig begins, creeping onward I feel the looks of people who turn back and see me. Math isn't my speciality, that would have to go to science but the teacher- Mr. Fedyski- is pretty cool and he definitely has a lot of energy. He has that eye thing where there is multiple colors within one iris, blue and brown. It's super cool, though I don't know how he feels about it so I haven't mentioned it.

The period drags on and I try and take some notes but pretty much just draw all period, the bells rings and I wait until most of the class has emptied; it's probably safer that way. I have US History, then Sophomore health but it's the last day of the semester, tomorrow instead of health I will have Physical Embarrassment- I mean Education. Hopefully today will be laid back.

I make it to 5th period German without incident when my ghost sense goes off and I rush to the bathroom as I ask to use the toilet in German. Frau Kalvert doesn't get a chance to reject, I'm already out the door. I fly above my square shaped school and an electro- net whizzes past my face.

"Welp, your reflexes have gotten better too bad so has my technology!" A grenade like launcher stems from Skulker's shoulder and I flip over through the air away from the school and start for the football field, being winter no one should be over there.

"Using lemon grenades now tin can? I think you're spending too much time with Technus!" I spit at the hunter.

Skulker scoffs at me, "Fool! This device has a wide spread explosion, that will spare just enough of your pelt that I may still skin you and spread you at the foot of my bed!" He charges another assault, and I tense ready to dodge. The blasts go off two seconds apart with 5 feet blast radius, the last one hits me pretty hard and chars a decent portion of my thigh and calf, ectoplasm oozes with flecks of red on the winter snow below us. Hissing in pain I throw my own green ectoblast. I hit him dead on and he goes flying back, darting over to where Skulker lay in the ruble; quickly catching him with in the thermos.

I sit in the boys bathroom assessing the burns when the bell to let out 5th period rings. I head to the lunchroom after wrapping my leg, I pay for my meal as fast as I can and sit on the outside of the room, in the furthest corner away from the rest.

Sam sits down next to me with her packed lunch. School isn't really ultra recyclable vegetarian friendly so she brings her own food.

"You doing ok, Danny?"

"I'll be fine, just had a run in with Skulker, no big deal." I reply picking at my food.

"You know that's not what I mean. How did things go this morning with Dash?"

"Dented my locker and I've showered twice today, so mleh."

Tucker comes over with his school lunch, "Sup guys"

Throwing my head back in response I start on my food. Casper high got some fairly decent food so I actually enjoy it, plus it's cheap so that's a plus.

Suddenly Sam speaks up, "You guys ready for the swimming unit?"

"I'm ready for all the babes!" Sam then proceeds to punch Tucker in the arm earning a whine from him, and a good laugh from me.

"I hope Tetslaf doesn't throw a fit about me wearing a shirt," like hell I'm letting the student body know I have muscles and much less letting them see the scars covering my body.

"It's not like she really could do anything unless she forcefully takes it off your body, dude. But you may be faced with long term detention."

"Sam, by now I'm pretty sure I'm going to have detention until I graduate."

The end of lunch bell rings and I'm off to Chem with Sam, Tucker heads to computer programming.

My grades may be pretty bad but I'm rocking a solid B in Chemistry, having parents that are practically rocket scientists really helps.

We take a seat at our lab table and wait for class to begin. The class has started to do real experiments and it's been really cool, we have had serious stuff then silly experiments like the Gummy bear sacrifice and s'mores.

The bell rings and Mrs. Kolbaba walks in and starts explaining the lab, "We are dealing with a high molarity version of hydrogen peroxide so you have to be extremely careful or you _will_ be burned severely. Anyone that does not want to participate will simply deal with a lower molarity mix however it will be much harder to see the reaction, so pick wisely. Do the conversions then get it checked with me, only when I see your answers are correct will you be allowed into the lab. Got it?" The class nods, "Alright get to work."

Sam and I finish fairly fast, I'm typically here during chemistry. Ghosts like bugging me earlier in the day.

We quickly get our answers checked and head into the labs wearing our safety goggles.

Time passes by and eventually the whole class is in the labs, Dash included. He took Mikey as his partner just so someone could do the work for him. Dash is typically talking with other A-listers in the class but the idea of a dangerous substance has got him excited, never a good sign.

With about 10 minutes left in the lab Sam and I are just about finished, Dash is holding his mixture and Mikey is looking nervous. Dash looks me straight in the eyes and flashes a wicked grin.

He pretended to trip letting the beaker full of acidic liquid fly towards Sam and I. Quickly, as my eyes widen, I shove Sam out of the way and the burning liquid hits my shoes burning thru as I kick them off.

"DASHIEL BLOODY BAXTER," He slowly turns from his place on the floor with horror on his face where the acidic liquid is breaking apart the tiles on the floor.

I would have smiled at the amount of fucked Dash is, but I was checking over Sam who was insisting she was fine. I had gotten some on my feet but they would heal, I pull on my gym shoes from within my backpack as Mrs.K runs over to us. "Are you two alright?!" She looks over at us and calls the attention of the still dazed class, "Everyone out of the school, walk calmly!" She pulls the alarm and 3 thousand students are left in the harsh weather of winter the fire department shows up to pick up the mess Dash left.

After everyone in our class gets checked over for any chemical burns, school is let out for the day as the classroom is too dangerous to return too.

* * *

" Danny please I'm _fine_."

"Sam, are you sure? I'm just playing it safe,"

"Oh my God, will you two just get a room!" Tucker yells, Sam and I look away. Suddenly Sam gasps.

"Wait, holy shit Danny your foot was hit! Are you ok?!" Sam kneels down grabs my foot causing me to trip and stop our walk back from school.

"Owwww Saam please don't do that," She pries off my dirty gym shoes and tosses them behind her leaving me on my butt in the middle of the sidewalk.

She almost gags at the sight of my burned toes, muscle clearly visible as the Hydrogen peroxide bubbles, burning through more flesh as the time continues. Quickly she pulls out her water bottle, dumping the remaining contents on my feet and I relax.

"Huh, so that's what felt like fire." I state lamely, how did I not notice my feet were being burned through?

Tucker raises an eyebrow, "Dude you're more clueless than I thought possible."

I shrug it off, "Meh." We start again with gauze on my feet and Sam's spare socks from gym class on to cover my feet and gauze from the snow. I will wash the gym shoes when I get home.

We arrive at your corner and they almost come with me to hang out but I turn around, "sorry guys I got some make up work to do and Jazz will hound me if you guys are over. You remember last time, she tracked my homework for a week."

"Oh, okay. Come to my place later tonight and we can all watch a movie, okay?" Tucker and I nod.

I make a small gesture to Sam, "Wouldn't miss it for the world. See you guys then!" I run off with my gym shoes in hand.

I finally have time to work with myself. Finding an empty alleyway, I transform and fly off invisibly to the forest a few miles off of town. I've been coming here to train alone on powers that are still developing otherwise we may have needed a new house by now.

I land in a nice open, clearing a little ways away from a lake, it isn't open to the public so I pretty much have it to myself.

I made some quick changes to my ghostly attire last night, wearing black jeans, combat boots and t-shirt, then a white studded belt. The DP symbol has yet to be sewn on, it's hard to do that in private. Sam suggested we all take Fashion Construction this year and it's one of the only classes I'm still passing. Always nice to know how to mend your clothes after a ghost fight.

Walking over to a rock I drop my backpack, and let myself feel the burning sensation that has resided in my core.

Sweet Clockwork it _burns_ ; I'm always cold, Frostbite say I have a cold core and that is how I'm able to use ice abilities.

Like a crack in a dam, the slightest give of restraint let the power flood through. I gasp and collapse to my knees, clutching my chest my vision goes blurry and it feels as though fire is being pumped into my veins. The smell of burning flesh fills the forest air.

I sit still, writhing in pain in the ground for an hour. Finally, I'm able to sit up with a groan. The fire in my core no longer cooking me alive, however my torso is sore as hell.

At least I don't have to use energy to keep this thing from doing _that_ again. Freaking Dora could have warned me.

The amulet hums softly under my shirt, "Asshole." I murmur.

Slowly I stand up and stretch out my body before checking my phone for the time. It's only about 5:30 pm, I have another hour or so before I should head to Sam's for movie night.

I pick up my bag and fly off, not noticing the charred area I've left behind.

* * *

There's the thing

And it's edited, (I hope)


	3. Chapter 3

Hello my people! I have returned with another chapter!

Why is it that I can only write at school, ugh. Anyways sorry for the long wait, I had spring break which I spent playing DnD and then had surgery so eh I drew all that week. But I had many ideas for this story and shall type it through!

'Nough about me, review responses at the bottom!:3

I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR PHANTOM PLANET WOULD BE DIFFERENT AND DANNYXSAM WOULD HAVE HAPPENED SO MUCH SOONER

OWOWOWOOWOWOOWOWOOWOOWOOWOWOWOWOOWOWOWOOWOWWOWOWOWOOWOWOOWOWOWOOWOWOWOWOWOWOOWOWOOWOWO

[Danny's room, the next day. Danny's POV]

A pounding on my door startled me awake, Jazz's annoying voice coming from the other side of the wooden door. "DANNY, YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!"

"Yeah I hear you Jazz, no need to yell." I half shout back, and murmur under my breath, " I could hear you across the town…" Staring at my clock I see that it is 6:30, damn it; I will be late…. If I take the human route.

"I'll see you at school Jazz!" I walk over to my little personal bathroom and brush my teeth and ruffle my hair. I have swim 4th period so no need to shower yet. I grab my swim trunks and a dark blue tank top, no way I'm forgetting that. Grabbing my bag I smile, I actually did some homework yesterday after I got back from Sam's, can't let her get suspicious; but it just feels good to have done it so I don't have to see those disappointed looks.

Transforming, I fly out the window to the wondrous world of Casper high.

OWOWOWOOWOWOOWOWOOWOOWOOWOWOWOWOOWOWOWOOWOWWOWOWOWOOWOWOOWOWOWOOWOWOWOWOWOWOOWOWOOWOWO

The days have been quiet since the holiday truce, always nice. Means I can start out the semester without issue. Mrs. Ryder is babbling on about the first world war in US History, and I'm yet again doodling in my notebook.. Ya know, isn't hard to see why I struggle in this class.

I spare a glance at the clock behind me, 10:43. Two more minutes, then I face the hell of the swim unit. Three weeks of hiding my body, yay. At least I enjoy swimming, I would take swimming 3 miles then running 1 mile, although flying, that I could do forever..

The bell rings loudly behind me, the bell was loud before the super hearing now it's like an air horn to my face. I quickly pack up, I'll get those notes from Tuck later.

Sam walks down the hall and meets us in Mrs. Ryder's classroom, we all head down the stairs and walk to the school pool locker rooms.

Tucker and I go pick a gym locker closest to the curtained showers and quickly hop in one. The showers don't come on until the end of the period to wash off so we're good.

I hear Dash come in the locker room with Kwan and some other A-listers trailing behind, oh great I have to deal with them too?! I stuff my regular clothes in my bag and quickly shove my backpack in my locker, and well, lock it.

Tuck nudges me and whispers, " Lucky dog, you get to see Sam in her swimsuit. " My face turns pink and I playfully hit his shoulder and take a seat on the pool bleachers. Sam comes out a few minutes later with her black one piece one and black cloak trailing behind her. She waves to us and the bell rings for swim to start.

Ms. Tetslaf walks out of the swim office holding a clipboard, she stares down and takes attendance. Then calls out that we are going to take a swimming pretest to determine our level, 1 through 4. We all stand up and head over to the shallow end of the pool. We have to freestyle to the deep end then show we can tread water, simple enough.

Sam, Tuck, and I stand in the middle of the line as the football players and swimmers go to the front and the girly girls head to the back with Paulina where we can all hear them complain about getting their hair wet.

I step up to jump in and Ms. Tetslaf walks over and puts her arm in front of me, blocking me from entering the pool.

"Hold up Fenton, take off the shirt."

I look up at her form, "Why? I didn't see in the guidelines that guys weren't allowed to wear shirts." She stares down at me and I stare right back.

" It's a personal rule, I coach the swim team and the school board doesn't care about it, Fenton. Now take it off." She commands back.

I hear one of the A-listers shout, " Ya, take it off Fenton!" Great everyone is watching me. Tucker doesn't have this problem he never got the muscles, just lean firmness and Sam was already fit. They never got thrown into walls or burned from ectoplasmic fire.

"Can it over there! Fenton take it off or you get a Saturday detention." I whip my head back to her, a Saturday detention?! She must have seen the surprise in my eyes because she freaking smiles. My parents would kill me if I got a Saturday detention over a shirt.

Reluctantly I reach for the hem of my shirt and whip it off throwing it to Sam, covering her face.

There is a deafening silence as the whole class stares at my chest. Ok yeah, there are scars everywhere and I actually have some lean muscles but come on.

"Fenton has a tat… " Wait what.

I look down and sure enough, there is a dragon head coming onto my chest wrapping back onto my back and wraps around the tail curling around three times then landing on the front with a spade tip at the end of the tail. I can only imagine my back.

Gotta admit, it looks sweet. It's all black and any detail is a space, so simple but it looks awesome. Only question is, how the _fuck_ did it get there?

The class is waiting on some kind of response, keeping a neutral face I hop into the pool and start the test, Tetslaf apparently doesn't care about the tattoo or the necklace. I actually try to get into a good level, no point in saying I can't swim like this. I get into group 4 easily and the lifeguard compliments the dragon.

Well the rest of today will be interesting.

Star snaps a pic, waits until I turn the other way, and snaps another, then starts typing at light speed. Why does she even have her phone?

It's free swim after the test so I go into the deep pool and start gliding around. Dash cannonballs in disturbing my peace, Sam then slides in next to me "Group 4, how about you."

"Same." I reply and we sit in awkward silence until Tucker comes in and states he is in group 3. Sam and I simply hold up our fingers showing our group and the silence continues.

Tucker is the one to break the silence, "So dude, when did that happen?"

I had been thinking on what would be believable because I get the feeling Dora has some freaking explaining to do. "Johnny wanted to do something to celebrate the friendship we started to develop after that whole thing with Kitty and Paulina." They nod slowly, " He asked if I had any tattoos, and since I didn't, he took me to get my first."

"When did this happen?" Crap, I didn't think this far.

"Late last night, it's a little sore still but I did get the entire thing done in one night. It took forever, I'm glad no ghosts have showed up yet today." Not a total lie, I'm still a bit sore from whatever the hell happened yesterday, my core is resting easy now. Actually I feel kinda good.

"Well you should have told us about it, but it does look pretty sick. That was cool of Johnny but your folks are going to flip their shit man." Sam believes it, that's a good start. Going to have to let Johnny in on this later.

"Don't forget Jazz, you couldn't do something smaller? I mean she's going to be looking for symbolism and all that psychology stuff." Oh fuck, Jazz… She's even harder to keep a secret from.

"She doesn't really need to know at the moment," Sam raises an eyebrow. "I mean it's not like she can tell me to get it removed or something, I did agree to this and she would kinda flip. She may know who I am but that doesn't mean she's not over protective." Sam and Tuck know that Jazz knows, but they never asked for details on Dan, and I never shared.

The Lifeguards blow their whistles and we all climb out of the pool. I grab my towel and almost forgotten shirt and pretty much run into the boy's locker room and head back into my closed shower.

I pull out my phone from my backpack, snap a pic of my back and holy shit.

The dragon wings line up with my spine and are place right where they would belong folded neatly with amazing line work to show detail, the arms branching from the main body going over my shoulder and the other parallel to the neck that branches from the body to my chest where I saw the dragon head on my pectoral major earlier. Legs and their respective clawed paw are going with the flow of the spiral body being almost hidden by the extremely long tail. There is no other color than black and gaps for the details.

It's simplistic beauty.

" Hey FENTON!" I groan extremely loud and just, no. Fuck that. I grab my bag, throw on my shirt, and walk through the wall, ditching Sam and Tuck. As I walk through the walls I stop at a boys bathroom near my German classroom. Locking the stall, I quickly throw on the rest of my stuff on and ruffle my hair to get some water out.

The end of period bell rings and the noise outside escalates. I sigh and walk into my German class pulling out the homework from last night and the beginning of class work, Sam texted me the make up work since Skulker picked a fight yesterday.

Frau Kalvert hasn't given up on me just yet, one day last semester I fell asleep in class and was speaking fluent Esperanto, the dream involved Wulf. I had to give a five minute presentation to the class on the language for world language week a month later. At least she gave me extra credit.

The bell rings and Tuck and Sam run in just in time. They are probably mad about me ditching them, that will have to be dealt with at lunch. Frau goes on about the weather which is apparently our new packet, but I just stare out the window watching the snow fall.

 _ **OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOOWOWOWOWOOWOWOOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOOWOWOWOWOOWOWO**_

The rest of the day is pretty uneventful, Sam and Tuck understood and we had a pleasant chat about the tat at lunch. They both really like it. Lunch got cut a little short by the Box Ghost but no issue there, I even got to Chemistry on time. By the time I got to Fashion construction I was getting weird looks and the class was strangely quiet which almost never happens. The class Divia was still there but she just kinda stared at me, not even working on her dress. Mrs. Wagner didn't seem to mind as most of the class was still working and she didn't have to answer as many questions.

I invited Sam and Tuck over to hang out, and they happily accepted. My Ghost Sense goes off as we walk down the street, "Don't worry guys I'll meet you back in my room." They nod and watch as I run into an alley to transform.

Flying over Amity Park I watch for the ectoplasmic attacker, spotting it a few blocks down near a gas station. Swooping down, I hold my fist in front of me the creature doesn't have enough time to react before I knock it into a wall across the street. The white and green wolf - that I swear I've fought before- snarls and pounces at me, sidestepping it goes right past me and I fire a few ecto-blasts at it. The beast yelps as its fur is singed, "Wanna cool down!" I quip.

Loading an ice attack, I freeze the ghost to the ground. Cool thing about Ghost Ice is other ghosts can't phase through it. ( I enjoy puns ok)

My core feels strange… Like it's unbalanced. The burning is back again, I can't let myself pass out here. It's spreading fast and I collapsed to my knees once more. _Breathe, you have to breathe_. I spare a glance at the gathering crowd. Most are familiar faces from school or just around town, others are tourists that come here to see some supernatural activity. But they all look concerned.

Wincing as I hold my head up, I playfully put two fingers forward towards the struggling beast and let all the heat flow into my fingertips.

"Pew"

A flame bullet flies through the air, skimming the wolf. I think my eyebrows just flew off my face. The pressure in my core is gone along with the burning feeling.

Dawning a poker face, I capture the wolf in the Fenton Thermos and fly away.

 _Well that's fucken new! Dora what the shit, you should warn me about this crap before I blow my cover in front of a hundred bloody people!_

I land in my bathroom and check myself over, nothing but a few cuts and a bruise, it will all be gone by the end of the day. Walking into the main part of my room I see Sam and Tuck chillin on my bed. Cool everything is fine here. They look up and ask who it was, "Just a ghost wolf, I think he is already in the files so." I give a shrug. "You guys want to plays some video games before we go on patrol? I got the latest _Doom_ update or we can try _league_ like we've been meaning to.

"Nah, League games take forever like 40 minutes each not to mention updates and installing." Sam and I stare at Tucker, "I got curious ok?"

"That's fine, I'm still gonna kick your ass." Sam is as confident as ever, "I got curious too." Tucker's cry of 'COME ON' is comedic, but I'm left out once more from something so… normal. They are able to play these games because they don't have to have to brunt of this job thrust upon them at the most ridiculous of times, they are both passing with low B's and I'm lucky to get D's.

"That's alright guys, we can just go on patrol then. I will get League when I can and catch up to you two," Some smiles shouldn't be this hard to put on.

They nod, Sam still smiling at her victory but much more sober about it. We run downstairs and out the door as they hop on their Mopeds. I transform and fly out the window leading the patrol.

Flying over the town has always been a great relief, I'm here and helping, no matter what others may think about Phantom. I know what I'm doing, and I'm here for the people.

The patrol goes slow apart from some low level ghosts and ectopuses, comforting and yet still worrying. Ghosts don't keep away for this long. Beating the last ghost before 10, Sam and Tuck head home and I fly back in through my window before transforming in my bathroom.

Today… Today was something. Lifting my shirt I look at the dragon and sigh. So many lies, I'm weaving quite a web for myself. I should go to Dora's now and get some answers, walking down the stairs I stand by the basement door and I can very clearly hear my parents working on something. There is a blast and some tinking as the blast bounces around the walls, I poke my head down as the blast whizzes past my face and I snap my head back and it puts a nice hole in the kitchen wall.

"You guys ok down there?!" I call down, they give an ok as I head down. "What are you guys doing? That thing put a hole in the wall!"

"Oops, sorry Danny, our new invention just went off. I didn't think it would be so strong right off the bat, are you alright?"

"Yeah mom, I'm fine. Be more careful next time ok? I don't want you guys getting hurt." They nod, and Dad gives me a bear hug. "Anyway, I just wanted to tell you I'm going to bed. Night, love ya." I give a small wave as they say their goodnights to me and turn back to their work. Guess I can't get into the ghost zone tonight, or maybe I can wait until later? They can't stay down there forever.

I walk back to my room and lay on my bed, I check my phone and see a new email. There's a _lot_ of other emails, it looks like the whole school is in this chain. I open it and right there is the dragon tattoo, front and back from the pool. How the hell? Thinking back I remember the flash from Star's phone. Oh my Clockwork, she did _not just send this to the entire school_.

Sleep is calling my name, I'll deal with this tomorrow, I just can't right now. I close my eyes and drift into a blissful nothing.

OWOWOWOOWOWOOWOWOOWOOWOOWOWOWOWOOWOWOWOOWOWWOWOWOWOOWOWOOWOWOWOOWOWOWOWOWOWOOWOWOOWOWO

Sup! Hope you like the chapter!

Reviews-

Kimera20: All shall be revealed in due time... *very clockworky*

Invader Johnny: This is only the beginning, oh yes, so much destruction awaits.

The 6th Spectral King: Oh don't worry, people will get whats coming to them.

Ld5: Sure just don't take my idea please, I want to run this through. But yeah if you have an original plot go for it! X3

Guest: Yup, Danny will still have ice powers, it will be better explained later.


	4. Chapter 4

*walks in quietly* Um, hai...

So high school was hectic for those last few months, I almost didn't pass math but somehow I got by. And hey! I'm a Junior now! Yaaayyyyy!

Ok so its summer now and I have realized to work straight onto my computer because I hate copying from my notebook even though it is a good editing thingy. I'm going to try to post every two weeks at the latest because y'all deserve to have it at regular times and it will help me with time management or something. Except it might be 3 weeks this next time because I'm moving. Again. Ugh.

But anywhooooo, A quick reminder from the last chapter

Star sent out a pic of Danny's sweet tattoo to the school and now he has to deal with that, he has no idea how it got there and he can't ask Dora because his parents are always in the basement.

Review replies at the bottom!

{Line break (HOW DO YOU DO LINE BREAKS?!)}

[Danny's room Wednesday, Danny's POV]

My phone is buzzing loudly next to my ear, groaning I pick it up to see that the group email is having a large chat about Star's pictures.

My brain registers once more that she did in fact send pictures of my scarred, toned, tattooed body to the entire fucking school, which includes…

Oh no..

"DANNY," Fuuuuuuuuuuuu- "WE NEED TO TALK!"

Quickly I run out to Jazz, "Jazz, _hushhhh!_ You're going to wake Mom and Dad!"

"You have some serious explaining to do!" Whisper-yelling is better than yelling I guess.

"Ok, ok. Just not right now, we have school and Lancer will killllll meeeee if I'm not there.

She looks me over, "Alright, give me the short version, because the cost of it is worth a fortune." Jazz has that look of 'I will tell our parents if you don't tell me.'

"Johnny 13, you remember him right?" She makes a grossed out face, good she remembers. "Well we have a truce now and even a friendship. He can be a dick, but he is kinda fun to hang with, not that I'll ever tell that to him. But anyway, to celebrate he wanted to give me my first tattoo. Go big or go home right?" She processes this for a while and her face scrunches up again.

"He's still gross."

I let out a good laugh, "Well you're not wrong."

Jazz smiles but then goes back to a straight face, "You didn't get it by forcing some guy right?"

I sigh, "No Jazz, he did it himself. He did a really good job too."

Her smile returns, "Alright lil'bro. I'm glad you're making friends, now go get dressed, don't want Lancer to finish you off, right?"

I nod and hop in the shower, something I wasn't able to do yesterday. Thinking over how today is going to go like, I start shaking. I've been to hell and back yet high school still manages to make me anxious.

Taking a few deep breathes I step out of the shower and get dressed. I throw the blue tank top in the hamper, no point in trying to wear it now.

Down stairs, Jazz is waiting for me. I grab an apple and we jump in the car.

Jazz has one of the brightest smiles I have ever seen, and just riding in the car, that smile becomes contagious.

"Doofus"

She glances over at me and sticks out her tongue, "Dork."

The fluffy sibling moment is cut off however, because we have arrived. Saying my goodbyes to Jazz, I walk over to the designated 'trio tree' Tuck is already there.

"Hey dude."

"Sup," I say with a flick of my head.

"Not much, but I got the email…"

It seems it has already begun then, "Yeah I noticed Star take the pictures, I was a bit more curious as to why she had her phone at the time." He nods.

"It's not a good pic though, you can't see any… Other details." He keeps his voice down.

"Yeah I saw, that's good news."

Sam runs up and tackles me, "I'm gonna rip out that bitch's throat!"

"Sweet Clockwork, calm down Sam!" I put my hands up in surrender and she hops off me.

"I'm going to tear out her jugular and shove it up her fucking Ass! She had no fucking right, and the son of a bitch is gonna pay!" Omg Sam, please. Oh fuck is she on her period? Thaaaaat would explain the extent of violence. I reach out to Sam and Tucker hides behind me.

"Sam it's fine, it was bound to happen. It's a gossip topic and people _have_ to hear it from the A-listers first, you know this." She hits our tree.

"That doesn't mean I have to like it." She says huffing.

"Tuck can you wipe the photos from her phone and create a virus to delete any others through the group email?"

Tucker looks up at me, "Oddly specific, but I guess that means you're learning from the best." He has a smug look and we roll our eyes. "Pfft you guys are no fun. But yeah, I'm on it, although anything with a different coding for it won't be erased. But a general code should work."

He whips out his PDA and starts walking to Lancer's class as the warning bell rings.

"Sam, you gonna be ok?"

She sighs, "Yeah, I'm more worried about you." We were already getting looks, fantastic.

I look over at Tucker, "Hey Tuck." 'Hm?' He hums tapping away on his phone faster than most people can speak. "Can you check and see if any of the teachers saw the photos?"

He taps a few times, "No teachers saw, a good thing on her part, taking pictures of other students without their consent is illegal."

"One less thing to worry about then," Sam states still cooling down.

We enter the classroom and I shuffle Sam to the back as fast as possible, Star and Paulina smirking. Sam looks like she's about to cover them in Fenton Foamer goo. I hold her shoulders and walk her to her seat glaring at Star on the way.

They giggle and Tuck rolls his eyes. The pageant was fun but I think both him and I are over plastic girls.

The bell rings and Lancer walks in, "Alright people, class has started so your attention is mine. Ok, now we are going to begin our quarter 3 projects. Over the next month you will compose a research paper on a famous person and present a corresponding presentation on said person." The class starts murmuring, about half say ' I'm gonna do Danny Phantom,' Dash and Paulina being two of the louder ones.

"Now hold up people, I know what you're thinking and no. There will not be any repeats. I do not want 30 Danny Phantom presentations." Tucker snickers, "Come prepared with at least 5 options. Today and tomorrow you will find those 5 options and Friday we will _randomly_ choose. You may talk amongst yourselves but it shouldn't get too loud. Grab a computer and begin."

The room explodes into chatter, Paulina looks strangely calm and Dash is glaring at anyone talking about Phantom. After a minute Paulina gets up, straightens her pink crop top and walks to Lancer. "Mr. Lancer, surely you will reserve my boyfriend for me, won't you?" she says, so much fake sweetness poured on those words it painful.

Mr. Lancer sighs and looks her in the eyes, " Ms. Sanchez, Mr. Phantom is not your boyfriend. Not only is that Necrophilism, it's illegal. The pecking order will be random, so whether you go first or last is up to the luck of the draw. Now please return to your seat."

Paulina looks appalled by Lancers words, she stomps back to her seat flustered and embarrassed.

There's a reason I like Lancer's class.

I look back to Sam and Tuck, Sam brought me a computer and Tucker simply took out his own while he returns to type away at his PDA.

"I'm almost done, just a few more lines of code to make it spread effectively…. Aaaand done!" He looks up at us, "Ready to release virus _Dragon Strike_?"

Sam groans and I just straight up face desk. "Why am I friends with you again?

"Because you're friends with Danny."

I snort and log on to the computer, "Tuck leave the bad puns to me."

"But anyway, guys who should we do for the project?" Tuck interjects.

"It's not in partners, Tucker." Sam points out.

"We don't know that, hey! Mr.L?"

"What is it Mr. Foley"

"You never said if this was individual or not."

He smiles, "Nice catch, I'm glad to see you were listening. I was waiting for someone to notice…" He stands up," Class, Mr. Foley caught the missing detail, this is in fact a group project. I'm letting you pick. 2-3 people no more, no exceptions, you may work individually if you so choose. You may proceed."

I fist bump Tuck, "Good job dude! It's still weird how he gives the little things like that."

"It's so we pay attention, and he doesn't do it that often." Sam is typing trying to find a good person to research.

"Hey Danny, if we can, can we do Phantom for the project?" Tuck asks as he turns to me

"Well we should check out other options, but sure…" It's a little awkward, I have to keep them safe from Aragon's followers. If I'm found out they could be in even more danger, they we're apart of Aragon's fall after all.

The bell rings signaling the end of English, we have tomorrow to pick a person. We put the computers away and start for Trig.

 ** _OWOWOWOWOWOOWOWOWOOWOWOWOWOOWOWOWOOWOWOOWOWOOWOWOWOOWOWOOWOWOWO_**

Nothing was too bad until we got to lunch, everyone in swimming had already seen the dragon; although Dash was a bit more aggressive in the game today. Swim groups 3 and 4 are going to be mixed a lot so two lifeguards don't need to watch over a two person group. Dash tried to catch me in the locker room again but, ya know, ghost powers and such.

Now lunch is where things truly went south as I said before. Now with five lunch periods, there isn't too many people in the lunchroom at once. When Sam, Tucker and I walked in the chatter and raptor sounding screeching (yes those are a regular occurrence) cascaded into dead silence.

We got lucky though, Dash and his group weren't there, probably still in the hall. He doesn't come to lunch too often, plus I don't think he has realized we have the same lunch period yet. Although the semester did just start…

But the silence continued for about a minute until one brave soul broke it and started whispering to her friend. The room lit up once more as more people talked to others, it was something straight out of a chick flick.

We grabbed our food and I and I contemplate bailing but Tucker's reassuring shoulder pat held me.

As we sat down people started to turn away, the moment over, and continued with their high school life. But just as some let go or capture a moment, some hold on to it.

Just so happens this time that person is a bitch.

About halfway through lunch the queen of Casper High makes her way over to my table. Sam of course was the first to react, "What do you want Paulina?"

" Hold your fashion crisis, goth freak, I'm not here for you."

Sam looked like she was going to strangle her and even stood up, thankfully Tucker cut her off before she could get close to Paulina and said in a slightly curious tone, "Now I know you're not here for me , so what _do_ you want?"

"I came here for an explanation from Danny." She said it as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What makes you think-" My turn to cut Sam off this time.

"Sam, please. Paulina what makes you think I owe you an explanation?"

"Because I want one, how did you get that tattoo, it looks too good to be hand done and it's far too large to be anywhere within your price range. So, how'd you get it?"

I take a breathe and look her in the eye, "You wanting an explanation doesn't mean you will get one. As for price it's none of your business. So if you could, get out of my damn face." My shoulders are tense and there is a clear edge to my voice. She didn't seem to get the message and opens her mouth to spew more bullshit, but Kwan came running in and caught a football once he was through the doors. That was my cue to leave.

Flicking my chin up , I stand and make my way around Paulina. We throw out our lunch and wait behind a wall until Dash has passed then head to the library.

Murmurs break out there as well.

Everywhere I went, whispers started on people's theories and speculation on me. Dash tried hunting me the rest of the day fueled with the determination of Paulina's anger. But a large beast can not make sharp turns, nor is it stealthy. I saw him coming from down the hall and avoided him every time.

8th period, Fashion Construction, was awkward to say the least, Paulina and Star share the class with us. So, ya know that wasn't fun. Paulina stared daggers at me the entire time, while Star just looked happy with herself.

Quiet chatter still played through the room, but was hushed so as not to set off Paulina, she has sharp objects and I'm sure she'd use 'em. But other than that it was uneventful. She'd turn to Star and spew something every 5 minutes but it was always some pissy remark about how awful I looked. Now Mrs. Wagner might not be the youngest teacher, but she isn't deaf. She told Paulina to calm herself or to go into the hallway.

Wagner's pretty cool.

Finally the bell rings and we sprint out of the room until we get outside.

We hang out for a bit before I decide it's time to get back, I make plans to stay at Tuck's house on Saturday night though.

When I got home I check the basement but my parents are still down there, building whatever horror show they have in mind this time.

I check after Dinner and homework mixed with a ghost fight or two with no avail.

The final days of the week continue like this, when I get home they're right back in the lab. At least I know they have eaten by the missing fudge and other foods, quick easily made food though. I bring them some food at dinner to make sure they are eating some healthy stuff, I just hope they are getting sleep but there is no way to tell.

For Lancer's project Dash and Paulina get Phantom, of course. Probably lied when Lancer called for whomever got the first card. That, or threaten the other students.

Classes however, calmed down. People went back to other topics, leaving me forgotten. Paulina and Dash though? Hell no. It was like minesweeper, one wrong guess and you lose.

It's Friday night now and the week gained more ghost fights as it progressed. Still miner fights, but fights none the less. I flop on my bed and return to nothingness.

 _ **OWOWOWOWOOWOWOWOWOOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWO**_

[Danny's room, 3rd POV]

The dark room is still and at peace as the night continues until a slightly glowing wisp of air alerts the sleeping forum that he is no longer alone.

Jumping out of his bed, a blinding familiar light envelops the room. Flying outside, Danny looks around town for the creature that dare attempt to haunt his town and it's people. After 30 minutes of searching he calls it quits, the ghost probably was just flying by.

Entering his room the flash proceeds and Danny climbs back in bed. With a heavy thud he fell back asleep within the minute.

Slowly, ever cautiously two glowing forms took shape beside the boy's bed.

One wore a red hooded shirt, masking his face with only the vibrant green eyes shining through darkness. A bow in his hand and arrows on its back, gloved hands and a lanky tail flicking impatiently, the Archer glances at his comrade.

This ghost is a large bulky figure with absurdly large shoulders and arms. It's face is covered with a black hood showing his red eyes that match the pairs on his glowing green axe, armor donning the rest of his body up to his thick tail, a true Executioner.

The Executioner nods, latches his axe to his back while the Archer draws back his bow and holds it to Danny's thigh. Executioner floats over and pulls a sack over the boy's head, he begins to thrash in his grasp, clawing at the strings cutting off his airways. Executioner brings him outside the building with Archer still holding the arrow back.

Danny begins his transformation, rings trying to split, but as they show up Archer releases his arrow into Danny's inner thigh.

A small scream melts into a grunt as Danny recomposes himself. The boy waits until he hears the clinking of the Archer's arrows to kick the bow out of his hands. Using the momentum, he flings the Executioner over his back and transforms as he drops out of the sky.

Finally he can fly on his own. He breaks off the arrow and preps himself for battle.

The Archer has returned with his bow in hand, loaded and ready. He doesn't hesitate to release a barrage on Phantom, the night sky lights up, flaming arrows going every which way

A shadow flies up behind Danny and with a single blow from the blunt of the axe, Danny Phantom is out cold.

{END CHAPTER}

Hello again, Reviews-

Invader Johnny- Nothing can ever be normal in Danny's life, chaos just sticks to him like glue

Kimera20- Thank you, the tattoo was actually one of the first ideas I had about this story

NoSignalBlueScreen- I will try to have Danny stay close to his friends but for some aspects of plot he will need alone time

The 6th Spectral King- Interesting idea but I don't think that will fit in this story, I did read a story where he had lighting abilities, it was a harem story though I

Patric- Dude you have no idea how much that means to me, like holy crap, I'm honored. Keep me updated on this, when I first saw this review I was bouncing up and down like an excited child, like you have no idea. If there is anyway for me to help out let me know!

i love the pink neko- Thank you

PhantomFanForever- Thank you! X3

VladimirVamp- puberty probably *shrug*

SEE Y'ALL SOON! X3


	5. Chapter 5

So moving sucks, a lot. But whatever it'll be over soon, I'm between houses currently so I have time to write and will when it's not 3 am. heh um yeahhhhhhhh, any who thank you to all that reads my story and reviews, those seriously make my day.

That being said **I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM OTHERWISE IT WOULD BE BACK BY NOW, GET ON IT HARTMAN!** please don't take that the wrong way Butch...

Review responses at the bottom!

 ** _OWOWOWOWOWOWOOWOWOWOWOWOOWOWOOWOWOWOOWOWWOOWOWOWOWOOWOWO_**

[Location unknown, Danny POV]

When I come back to consciousness I open my eyes to blackness. Little light can reach me as the rough fabric on my neck suggest my head has been bagged. I feel rope chaffing my wrists and ankles. Someone doesn't want me getting out, but that's never stopped me before.

I sense the two ghosts from before keeping me airborn. I'm too sluggish right now to put up much of a fight, my head is killing me.

I feel our momentum shift more downwards towards the ground, flight can be confusing but now isn't the time to dwell on that.

I'm chucked to the ground by big, meaty, hands. Most likely the Executioner as I have dubbed him.

It's not long before I hear an angered voice with a thick accent, "Where is he!" I hear rushing of some bushes before my eyes are assaulted with light. Peering down at me is the slim and disheveled form of Prince Aragon.

I glare up at him defiantly, " Oh it's just the snake prince? I thought I should be worried, but this is hysterical."

Aragon slaps me in my cocky face, "You arrogant peon! You know not what you have done. I have been stripped of everything, yet so sit there and mock me." I stare up at the prince with a bored look. He is no threat to me like this, but those guards are a dangerous variable. This prince is anything than honorable I doubt he will have a fair fight.

Aragon looks at me, still fuming. Man he has a worse temper than Sam….He might be dangerous after all, if ghost hunting has taught me anything is that when someone is mad, they won't think rationally.

Aragon grabs me by the shirt and throws me into a tree on the outer edge of the clearing. "A halfling of all things… how could I have fallen to such a creature." Aragon snarled at himself but then his eyes flicked up from the ground to where I had thunked into the tree. He's walking over, I can't get this rope off yet and I don't want to use ectoplasma to get it off; it's too flashy and I need to tread cautiously.

He reaches for the chain adorning my neck," I knew my pathetic sister would do something like this, she was always so predictable." Gingerly he removes the pendant from my neck. No time for stubblety now, I snap the ropes with a charge of ectoplasm and move into a fighting stance as Aragon quickly puts on the amulet.

 _ **OWOWOWOWOWOOWOWOWOOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOOWOWOWOWOWOOW**_

[third person POV]

Danny snaps the ropes binding him in a flash of green as Aragon lets the amulet fall onto his chest smiling like a madman. Danny's eyes sweep the area looking for escape routes, but settling back on his opponent. The two ghost guards are remaining still, they may still have their respect for a proper duel.

Aragon's eyes become two red slits as he feels the familiar burning in is core. Danny seems unfazed expect for a small flinch. Preparing an attack Phantom shoots twin emerald blasts, Aragon scoffs and transforms his figure into a leathery beast. The tall dragon uses its wings to deflect the ectoplasm harmlessly off himself. "YOU KNOW NOT THE POWER YOU WIELD, BOY!" He gives a dark laugh," and you will never get the chance to find out." Taking a sharp breath in, the swirling flames build up in the deep chest of Aragon's form before being unleashed onto the unsuspecting floral surrounding them.

"Could you stop charring the woods? I know plants like heat over cold but that's a little excessive." Aragon gives no response as he whips his tail and smacks the teen into the fire. It takes a moment for him to recover and leave the hot flames. His back will most definitely bruise and some parts are burned and running down his arms and lower back.

Aragon laughs in the boys face, "Why don't you call for your sidekicks, Halfling? I would love a rematch against my ex-princess" Danny's eyes widen at the mention of his friends.

"You leave them out of this, Scaley!" Danny laid a barrage of attacks on the beast, leaving no room for a retort. Aragon had to take these attacks, he didn't have the reflexes to stop them. Typically his scales were thick enough to stop any real damage anyway; that didn't seem to be the case here.

Quickly seeing an opening in the slowing attacks the dragon took a swipe with his claws at the ghost boy and knocked him to the ground once more. " GUARDS, CAPTURE THE HALFLINGS FRIENDS," A cruel smile slides onto the Prince's face. "He won't fight if I have them captive."

They were about to fly off but a burst of energy came from the boy, his eyes wild green and… Dagger shaped. His teeth are visible with the audible growl coming from his lips, the canines are sharp and ghostly glow brighter with a dark hue radiating. From where his shirt was burned off a white hot glow is visible in certain areas of his torso.

Aragon can only look at him in shock, taking a step back the guards are frozen were they float…. They should have run while they had the chance.

Danny jumps for the closer of the two, Archer never stood a chance. The normally chilled ectoplasm burns through the little armor on the ghost and becomes useless in a matter of moments. Furiously throwing punches, Danny ties himself onto the ghost by locking his legs in a criss cross on his waist and repeatedly punches the ghost in the face with his burning hand. The ghost is knocked unconscious and starts falling to the ground, Danny launches himself off the ground speeding up its fall.

Moving like a bullet and breaking his speed record of 112 miles per hour Danny moves his foot out to kick the built ghost in the chest causing him to go spiralling back into the ashes and soil; a crater is left in his wake. Danny snaps back to Aragon whose beating wings have put out the flames of the surrounding area.

Seeing that the boy's wrath was focused on him he snapped out of his trance." It's not possible.. I WIELD THE AMULET, IT OBEYS ME!" Even if the words were to have reached Danny's clouded mind, he wouldn't have cared anyway; No one threatens his friends. _No one threatens his family_.

Taking off for Aragon, a memory flashes through the halfa's muddy mind, _take the amulet and Aragon is powerless._

With a new goal in mind he swoops for the Amulet around Aragon's neck ripping it off with ease. Aragon morphs back into his princely form and tries to block the onslaught of attacks, claw marks fill with green blood as Aragon finally goes down.

Danny's voice rings out with venom, "No one messes with my friends"

Flying away, slowly the his eyes return to their normal pupils and teeth go back to their normal state. The burning in his chest dies and glow dims, adrenaline fades and Danny is left feeling weak as he lands back in his room. He takes long, deep, shaky breaths trying to calm himself. The green stains on his hands shine brightly in the dark room. But his work isn't done.

He grabs the thermos and flies back out to the field. The ghosts still out cold. Quickly He sucks them up in the thermos and flies back, placing the soup container in his closet and checking on his family members before laying back in bed for a long sleepless night…..

 ** _OWOWOWOWOOWOWOWOWOWOOWOWOWOWOWOOWOWOWOWOOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOOWO_**

Hullo

Invader Johnny- Getting hit in the head hurts bruh

Kimera20- Sorry for the cliffhanger, I was dreading this chapter, fight scenes are hard to write...

Inviso-Al- Pain, pain is next. Lol

PLEASE REVIEW IT MAKES MAY DAY WHEN I SEE THEM POP UP, High school teachers find the noise interesting too XD

Until next time!


	6. Chapter 6

I'm a piece of shit, I'm aware... to be fair I didn't have a working computer until Christmas cause mine broke a week after my last update soooooo...

Also one thing I would like to clear up is Danny is in Algebra 2 trig which is the Junior level course, or if you're in the common core system it would be math 3. But I say Trig because that's easier plus why is there another year algebra, no one liked it to begin with like Boi. Anyway so that's that.

Did y'all have a good first semester? I hope so. Btw you can expect another update before the school year ends lol, hopefully one before February.

as always, review responses below!

Without further babbling from me, Chapter 6.

(Line Break, how do I put these in, someone tell me below, Thanks!)

[Saturday morning, Danny's room, 3rd POV]

When the sun came up Danny was still laying on his bed eyes wide open, hands playing with the ends of his pillow.

Glancing up at his digital clock, he swings his legs to the edge of his bed and sits up. He rubs his eyes and picks up his phone, it's only 8am on a Saturday. Seeing that he has no new messages, he walks off into the bathroom and sinks into his bathtub letting the warm water ease his muscles and lets himself fade into a murky haze.

A half hour later the water is getting cold and Danny wills himself to get up and actually shower, not willing to look down at the markings on his chest.

Another half hour later Danny heads downstairs.

[Danny's POV]

Mom is in the kitchen making some breakfast, it's about 9 now. I'm supposed to meet up with Tucker and Sam around noon, I might cancel but that would be suspicious. But jeez I need to work out the mess inside my head!

I don't know what happened last night.. I-I just snapped, I couldn't let them hurt my friends or family. Without them… I quickly shake the thought out of my head.

But boy those things you just want to forget only seem to want to stay.

Danny was scared, not that he would admit it to anyone but Jazz always had a knack for picking up on it. He would have to extra careful. Jazz may always want help and Danny loved her for that, but it's hard to help in this line of work without getting banged up. And Danny just couldn't have that. No one would get hurt while he was around. No one.

Maddie must have noticed the serious look on her son's face as she placed a plate full of french toast in front of Danny and gently ruffled his hair, "Good morning Danny."

Jumping a little bit I manage to stutter out,"Oh, uh hi Mom, how're you?" It's been awhile since I've seen her up here, Mom and Dad have been cooped up in there lab for the past week working on Clockwork knows what.

"I'm alright Danny, you're father and I got some good sleep last night after finishing up plans for a new invention." She flashed me a bright smile. It was nice to see her so excited.

I pick up a piece of french toast and shove it in my mouth, once and awhile there was something mom knew how to cook, french toast is one of those things. "So what's it do?"

"Well I'm glad you asked sweetie! We're calling it the Fenton- Inspector! It will take the unique signature found within the Ghosts ectoplasm and analyze it and show the ghosts strengths and weaknesses in its abilities. With this we will have the upper hand when going to a fight."

"That's a cool idea, knowing what exactly what you're fighting would definitely be an advantage." chewing on my toast a bit before continuing. "But you guys should really take a break for a day, rest a bit." That would also gives me the perfect chance to go ask Princess Dorothea what the frickity frack is going on.

"Mmm I suppose you're right Danny, a break would be nice; But you know you're father, he won't put a new invention down unless there is something even more exciting for him to focus on…" She grabs a seat on the other side of the table so she can talk to me. " But I think I might be able to convince him if I make some cookies..." She gives me a knowing smile.

I chuckle a bit, mom knows about dad's weakness to her cooking and it can be really funny at times when he tries to surprise her with something he makes to return the favor. Dad can't really cook but that doesn't stop him from trying.

"Danny? Could you go call Jazz down for breakfast?" I look up from my food and nod. I exit the kitchen and walk up the stairs, stopping outside Jazz's door.

Knocking a few times I call, " Hey Jazz? Mom made breakfast, come on down!" I wait a few seconds waiting for a reply and knock again, this time getting a reaction of a thunk on the floor. I know all too well that means she rolled off her bed. After the initial wince, " Come on sleepy head, Mom made french toast and I can't guarantee there will be any left after me and Dad get to it."

There's a sound of scrambling as Jazz opens the door with her red hair crazy around her face and down her back. " You better save me some, Danny."

" Mmmmm you know what, I think I'm ready for another plate. Oh and I think Mom is letting dad know right now. Hm I don't think you have enough time to get all nice and organized before it's too late." I turn and start heading for the stairs as Jazz gasps behind me.

After a second, Jazz just calmly walks down stairs in her pjs and makes a plate, her wild hair trailing down her back. I'd call that an even score.

"Mornin' Jazzy! Did you sleep well?" Dad beams at Jazz while stuffing french toast in his face.

"Mmmyeah, had a bit of a rude wake up call though" she sends a soft glare my way and I shrug it off.

These moment are rare here, my parents are either in the lab doing their job or I'm not here to see when they are up here. I love these moments, so much. After I take my plate to the sink I hug my family. They're here and nothing is going to happen to them.

"Sweetie? Is everything okay? You seem more… huggie than usual." Mom gives me a worried look and I just look up and shrug.

"I'm just thankful, mom."

"I'm thankful too, Danny.." She gives me quick hug before I walk back upstairs, checking my phone.

Sam messaged me while we were eating, a quick patrol before heading over to Tucker's. I shoot back a quick 'K' before I grab my backpack and head out; Yelling "GOING TO TUCKER'S SEE YA TOMORROW BYE!" And running out the door.

I get about a block down before transforming, who needs a moped when you got the wide open sky?

Rising into the air I swiftly zoom through the sky, I take a deep breath and let it out slowly as I approach Tucker's house. I can see Sam's moped in the driveway as I go around back and knock on Tucker's window. The sun glinting off the pane reflecting my glowing form, and I quickly remember to shove Aragon's amulet back into my shirt.

Tucker motions for me to come in, I phase into his room, Sam is already here. "Hey guys." They give a little 'Hi" as I detransform and plop onto Tucker's bed. Some of my earlier anxiety goes away, I know Aragon wouldn't have the faintest idea of where to find Sam or Tucker, they don't have an ecto signature for him to track; Searching every single house would be dangerous, too. Sure Aragon has his goons but if the GiW caught a trace of them, it would be less than hour before they were captured.

Tuck moves away from his computer and sets up his Wii U for Smash Bros. "Alright I have prepared an all day epic fun event for us that allows us time for the predicted ghost show ups by the box ghost and I'd say two other ghosts, maybe three…"

I nod in agreement, "Hopefully they won't be too bad. Did you put in time for Lancer's project or did you forget?"

Sam swipes Tuck's PDA out of his hands ignoring his cry of protest," Oh he put it in alright, as 'Ignore Lancer's project' and its in as an all day event too."

Facepalm activated; "Tucker, you know we have to start it, he wants us to come in Monday with some of the research done." He waves me off and hands me a controller.

"Yeah, yeah, but first I kick your butt!" Tucker selects his character I sigh and look at Sam, she shrugs and chooses her character as well. I give a shrug of my own and pick my favorite character: Greninja. Time for some people to get rekt.

(Line break)

Ultimately Sam rekted Tuck and I, I did manage to win once or twice but other than a few more close games Sam reigned victorious; poor Tuck didn't win a single game of Smash. We switched to a few other games and Tucker won a few of those but the time came when we actually had to get started on Lancer's project.

We decided to choose Misha Collins for our subject, he's the guy that put together Gishwhes and honestly he's a great guy. Apparently he is also an angel on the tv show Supernatural and I've heard that it's pretty good, but supernatural occurrences are pretty much my life so I never found much interest in it.

Misha, the more I research him the more I admire him. We chatted amongst ourselves about the different things we found and what would be good to put into the project for a lot longer than we initially planned. This dude is awesome! I get stopped a few times during the research to go fight a few ghosts, nothing all too bad; Animalistic ghosts, predictable at best but I always have to watch for their raw strength. And of course the box ghost showed up, again. Does he have anything better to do? Like come on.

What I did notice while I was out there is that the GiW are crawling around a lot more than usual.

Hopefully they will crawl back into their little hidey hole soon but better to be safe than sorry.

When I return from my last battle with a ghost hawk, I feel a little shaky but quickly walk it off, probably just a side effect from not getting many battles lately and now they are back to normal rates. I'll have to remember to train when the next dip comes.

I phase back into Tucker's room to see they are munching on some snacks, Tucker's mom probably brought them up when I was out. Grabbing a cookie I sit back down in my spot and come up with an idea.

"Hey, would it be considered research to watch the show he's in?"

Sam gives a thoughtful look before responding. "I mean I guess so, maybe we could look up some of his poetry too, why?"

Tucker look at me with a knowing look, "Binge watch?"

I nod, "Binge watch."

"Guys, I've already seen it, although I wouldn't mind rewatching it…." Sam chips in.

"Alright it's settled then, how many seasons are there? We should probably start where he comes in if it's too far."

Sam perks up,"Well there is 11 seasons out, but Misha starts in season 4."

Tuck shrugs, "That's not too far in, plus if we jump to season 4 you would have to explain, like, everything so we should probably start at the beginning." I nod in agreement before I start to space off while Sam opens up Netflix only so be jolted back by the very loud opening noise.

We binge watch half of season one before calling it a night around 3 am. Dad texted me around nine saying that I had to come home before noon, he's is dragging me to one of Vlad's mayoral speeches and wants to be the first one their so he can set up all of his Vlad gear.

Dad has no chill with the Vlad support. I just hope Vlad isn't up to something I need to worry about again.

Slowly, I open my eyes and take a deep breath in and push myself up. That was a good night's sleep. Glancing at the clock I see it's about 11 am, Sam isn't in the room, she probably went to get some breakfast. I kick Tucker's foot in a lazy attempt to wake him up but getting no reaction, I go in search for Sam.

I knock on the guest room first, Tucker's parents prefer that Sam sleep in there when she spends the night. No answer so I go down stairs into the kitchen and find her sitting at the table eating some fruit with . I grab a seat and start eating a peach and join the two in their conversation.

"Is Tucker still asleep?" I nod.

"He's probably gonna be out for a while, didn't move when I tried waking him." I respond, taking a bite of the peach. Sam does a little half laugh and keeps eating.

Mrs. Foley isn't surprised, Tucker is a heavy sleeper seems to have no limit for how long he can sleep. "Well, I'll be sure to wake him up in time for Mayor Masters public declaration today; I know he wanted to be there with you two. Would you two like a ride home?"

"That would be great Mrs. F, thanks. I'll go grab my things, you coming with Sam, or is Carl picking you up?"

"Carl said he would be here at 11:30 so I better get my stuff too, but thanks for the offer." And with that we head back upstairs before departing to our own homes. Tuck was still asleep when I left but Mrs. Foley can handle him. When I get home I go get properly showered and dressed before meeting my dad in the family room.

"Hey Dannio! You ready to go? I got the RV all packed."

"Yeah I'm ready, do know what Vlad is even announcing today? I heard it was pretty important…"

"Hmm, I can't say I do know exactly what it is but maybe it'll involve ghosts!" And with a big goofy smile my dad motions to head out the door and we drive to city hall.

The Fruit Loop is nowhere to be seen at the moment probably planning a dramatic reveal. He loves his theatrics. My dad starts setup while I text Sam and Tuck to see where they are before playing on my phone.

About half an hour passes before Sam gets here and ten minutes later comes with Tuck. By this time Dad is all set up with his weird support posters and Vlad head…. I don't have any words for how disturbing that is.

Our little trio takes a seat in the back of the crowd near a set of speakers. The bright flashing of cameras and shouts from the news crew alerts us that Vlad has taken the stage. "Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for coming out today as I can assure this is a very important subject." He pauses from in intro for dramatic effect, Cheese head "Now I'm sure we are all aware of the threat of Ghosts in our society. So, being that I am your mayor I took it upon myself to find a way for our community to be better prepared to take on this threat."

A projector screen drops into view on stage, "As you can see our police force, along with the fire department and the hospitals are becoming better equipped to handle each of the extra needs Ghosts put on them. We even have a branch of Government funded professionals; The Guys in White on the outskirts of our town, however I find that it is simply not enough. So I talked with the schools in Amity park's perimeter- as the ghosts typically do not stray from the borders of our town and we are completely surrounded by forest- to see if there wasn't something we could do. And with pride, I say we found something."

"Amity Park is good with dealing with the ghosts and yet the holders of our future know little to nothing of the enemy. Many of you brought this matter to my attention and ask something be done, well my fellow citizens; All high schools in Amity Park now offer a Ghosts 101 course and it is required to graduate. Now this was just initialized a week ago so this course shall be available next semester, and any student at the community college is free to take the course as well. In fact this course, seeing as it is so important to our future is free at the community college for the next two years."

A roar of applause booms over and many cheer, some students look interested while others are groaning. Val looks especially excited, and so does my dad. He's still being weird over there.

The journalists yell a bunch of questions at Vlad as he calmly walks off stage as though he was deaf to their words.

I turn back to my friends as we wait for my dad to pack up, Sam and Tuck are coming over to my house today before we have to go back to school tomorrow. "So, what do you guys think, evil scheme or Vlad pleasing people to get them off his back?"

Tuck speaks up first, " I think this one is just for the people, kinda hard to make a evil plot from school work."

Sam butts in, "Unless he gets the Guys in White to teach the class. Then that could be a bit of a problem, last thing we need is for those idiots to be crawling around Casper."

I ponder a bit, "That's a good question, who's gonna teach a bunch of teens about ghosts?"

A small silence flows through the group as they think of possible candidates. When we get to the RV Dad is pretty much all packed up and is putting the last of his things into the trunk. "Hop in kids! Maddie is making cookies and I want to get home before she hides them!" We all climb in and start for Fenton Works, singing some songs on the way there.

When we get there we are greeted to the cheese head sitting on my couch, why dude, why you gotta do this.

Dad runs up to him and gives him a bear hug, "Vladdie! Glad you could make it! Danny say 'Hi" to the V-Man!" I give a small grunt with narrowed eyes, Dad doesn't seem to notice.

"Now Daniel, is that anyway to treat a guest?" Vlad questions with an infuriating smirk.

"Dad, we're going to my room." And with nothing else we walk up to my room.

Sam plops onto my bed and Tucker takes the bean bag on the floor. "That guy is such a creep. I don't know how your Dad stands him."

"I wonder what he's doing here.. And just after giving the announcement." Tucker adds in.

"I think I know who is gonna be the teachers. Of course he would ask them, actually probably just mom. I can't see him asking my dad to teach when he thinks he's a moron."

"Mmmmmtrue. You're dad will probably find a way in anyway though, seeing as your parents only ever work in a team. I doubt your mom would say yes without him." Sam says while taking off her boots revealing her light purple, fluffy socks underneath.

"I can kinda see Mrs. F letting him stay out of this one, no offence dude, but your dad isn't much of a teacher, maybe basic weapons or general ghost concepts but other than that, not so much. Remember when we tried to get us to become ghosts hunters and then ended up talking about how he ate horse meat when he wanted a pony?"

"Mmmmmyeah you have a point. That was pretty bad." I wave them off but smiling all the same. It was kinda funny.

"I wonder what's going on down there…" Just then there was a knock at the door. I peek out the window and gasp at the white van sitting in the street. "Uh guys, who do we know with a white van?"

Sam and Tuck raise a questioning eyebrow at me, "The, the guys in white. Seriously? C'mon" I wave for them to follow me down stairs, Vlad has left and now two white clad agents were standing in the family room. "Um, Mom, what's going on?"

"Honey go ahead back to your room, these men were just leaving." She glared at the two men in sunglasses.

"Afraid that's untrue Dr. Fenton, we have a few questions for you and your partner."

"You mean my Husband? What is this about, agents?"

The supposed leader of the two, took a step forward and I narrow my eyes at him feeling my pulse quicken the slightest bit. "We have some questions about an ecto activity that took place two nights, ago sometime in the early morning. We need to know if you have any information on this case." My narrowed eyes widen slightly.

Two nights ago? That was when Aragon came… But I returned them to the ghost zone?! How could these guys know about it! "I can't say I know anything about it. As you might have noticed there hasn't been much ghost activity lately, and whatever little there was around that time the Phantom punk took care of it." Mom puts her tea down on the table after taking a sip. "Hey Jack! Could you come here for a moment?"

It only took a few moments for Dad to come down the stairs and notice the two men. "Well hi there fellas! What can I do for you?"

The second man finally pipes up, "Two nights ago, an unrecorded spectral fight took place on the outskirts of town. Typically this wouldn't mean very much but when we arrived on the scene it looked quite a bit… different than the usual sight."

Sam and Tuck glance over at me and all I manage is a shrug, hoping they take it. The man pulls out a few photos from his pocket," We took these at the scene, as you can see it's a bit messy to say the least, we wanted to know if it was you that took care of the ghosts and if you still had the entities."

Jack looks at the men," I don't see very much wrong with this photo, boys. Sometimes territorial ghosts will get into fights with others and a bit of ectoplasm is shed, we haven't seen a territorial ghost though. Hm... although we did see Phantom fighting some animalistic ghosts yesterday, maybe he caught it?"

"Doctor anything to add?" The leader asks.

"No, not really. I agree with Jack I haven't seen anything and judging by this it was closer to your division then to the town. Perhaps Phantom got hurt? It doesn't fight with brute strength or anything like that so the ectoplasm was probably caused by the other ghost."

"Yes, I see. Thank you for the input Fentons, we will be in touch if anything else regarding this rises. Thank you for your time." The men walk out the front door completely missing the beeping noises coming from their pockets…

We head back up to my room as I try to look thoughtful about what Sam and Tuck have just learned and keep my anxiety under control. How could I have missed all that ectoplasm?! It was pooling around things! Sam is the first to ask, "Danny? Do you know what they were talking about?" Here we go.

"No, that wasn't my fight. It was probably one of the ghosts I fought yesterday, like my parents were saying; I didn't see anything two nights ago, certainly not something that did that."

Seeing that they have no reason not to believe me they easily accept this and shrug.

"It looked like a nasty fight, hopefully it's fine." Tucker states.

"Yeah, I can't see that being a pretty fight…." Sam adds.

"Well whatever happened, it's over now so we should probably continue our 'Research' before dinner is ready..

(End of chapter line break)

REVIEW RESPONSES-

Kimera20- You'll just have to wait and see (designing is weird, lol)

Or-Ian-do626- beast mode is a pretty good description actually

randomphandom- Sorry I didn't update for a semester but no computer made in hard :'(

TeaLovingShrineMaiden- Hope I cleared somethings up for you, I pretty much just took my 10th grade schedule and gave it to Danny so :/

UNTIL NEXT TIME MY HOOMANS, BIRB OUT


	7. Chapter 7

Okay so not exactly a month but hey better than last time.

I'm tired so I'll get right to the point. Review responses down there!

(Line break)

It's very, very early monday morning when I head into my parents lab. About time I go see Dora.

So much has happened, I hope she can give me some insight as to what's been happening. I haven't faced anything like this before. I mean sure Pariah had his army and stuff, Freak show had his leverage by using my family…

A frown glances across my face before I open the portal and step through.

The unnatural cold washes over me and I switch into Phantom form. The outfit change I put together did not go unnoticed by the media, they covered it as " PHANTOM'S FASHION STYLE" I guess they aren't too far off?

Keeping to my original color scheme, I pretty much just went from a HAZMAT suit to street clothes. Paulina is swooning as usual and came to school in a near replica, black sweatpants, black baggy shirt with white boots, a white belt, and finally white fingerless gloves. It was pretty unsettling. Wes just kinda stared at me for awhile, I have no clue what's up with him.

The frozen feeling subsides as I continue moving through the zone. I may have only been to Dora's once but I hope I remember how to get there. If not, I have my dinky little map here. I did remember to place the Realm Frozen in time on it… That place is gonna need a new name.

Retracing my steps from last time a bit less urgently, I float in the direction of the realm; making notes on my little map as I go.

Searching the area for details in the Zone has always been strange, the bodies of mass give off their own glow while not flowing any of the laws of physics from earth; They don't orbit each other, there is hardly any gravity until you land in the atmosphere for an individual isle, which, shouldn't have their own one sided atmosphere by the way. When you go to the underside of the ghostly earth it doesn't drag you in, unless, of course, you happen to be on an isle that does.

This place is so utterly confusing, but maybe that's what draws me to it. After all space is weird too but I love that with a burning passion. Not only that but the Zone and space both have a sense of freedom. Maybe the ocean has that too, but I need air and the pressure down there is more crushing than freeing.

Coming out of my thoughts, I notice that I have gotten significantly closer to Dora's castle. I effortlessly float pass the energy novas in the sky, not really noticing how my aura brightens as I pass. It's a normal thing that happens when I get close to them.

The out lying forest comes into view and I pick up the pace a bit, turning invisible whenever a ghost gets near. I didn't come here looking for a fight after all.

Flying over the vast forest below I take the final dip off the cliff to the final stretch of more spread out trees, they can't really be apart of the forest on the other side of the cliff, they are too far spread out between themselves.

Looking up, I smile at the bright sky above me, shining the cool feel of the novas across the land. The trees have just barely started to recover from the assault they felt a few weeks before from Aragon's wrath. New leaves and bud adorn the still slightly charred trees, whom are making their slow recovery. Luckily, they seem to be able to pick up on some of the energy in the atmosphere because they are healing way faster than normal trees and flora would.

I land softly on the grass that lies right before the moat. Rubble of a forgotten outer wall lay in ruin yards behind me; most likely to keep the people of this kingdom safe and to protect against invaders.

Walking quickly, I move across the bridge and knock on the large, brown, wooden doors to the purple-gray castle. It only takes a minute for someone to come to the top of the watchpath above the walls. "Who goes there?" I give a small wave and the knights eyes promptly widen recognising me. I mean I was here less than a month ago, I hope they would remember me.

The door creaks open and I calmly walk through, the guard that opened the door is yelling at one of the others to do something. The second guard quickly flies off while the first one comes down to greet me, "Forgive us Lord Phantom, we are still recovering from Prince Aragon's reign and we are not well coordinated yet."

"It's no problem…..?" Noticing the ghost was supposed to answer he stumbled a bit.

"I-I am Sir Faowind." He bows and holds in place.

Feeling a bit awkward as the knight just stays bent I cough a bit and reply, "Um, cool. Nice to meet you.."

The knight finally stands straight, he had waited for a cue or something because that was a really long bow. "The pleasure is all mine. Please, the princess shall be waiting in the foyer." And with that, Faowind leads me down a path to one of the many rooms is the large castle. I notice a lot more than I had the first time I had been here, and it looked even better now that it wasn't half destroyed either.

We pass many ghosts by as we walk, most are still working on repairing the castle and adding decor. Slowly this realm will catch up to time.

Walking for this long is silence is a bit unnerving, "So what's up?"

Faowind turns his head to me and stares and his brow draws in confusion? "Um, the roof I suppose?"

I snicker a bit, "Ok that's understandable. But dude, in current time, when someone asks 'what's up' they're asking what you have been doing recently."

Faowind goes back to looking at the path ahead as we close in on one door but not before mumbling, "The present is strange.." We stop in front of a set of doors and the knight turns back to me. "The princess shall be here shortly, I wish thy well in the travel home. If thou would excuse me I have some duties to attend to, please alert someone should you need anything."

With that the knight bows a final time and leaves me in the foyer.

The foyer itself is a large room seeming like it would comfortably fit 25 people in its space but the amount of furniture says more small gathering of five to seven. Then again when you have royalty that can turn into a dragon then maybe this room is a normal size. The tall ceilings allow an open feeling within the stone walls. Soft lighting casting yellow tinted pigment again the lilac walls; evening each other out the walls look yellowish in some places while the others look gray or the soft purple of the stone.

I check my phone as I wait, I can't spend very long here at this rate, it took me an hour to get here so it'll take as long to get back; maybe a bit shorter now that I know how to get back but school starts at 7:30 and I need to be home before my family wakes up. I need to get back at 6 tops and it's already 4 am.

After a few minutes of waiting, the door creaks open and Princess Dorethea walks in. I quickly stand to greet her," Thou hast returned." She looks at me patiently.

"Yeah, uh, a few things have happened since we last saw each other, Princess. I was hoping you could give me some answers."

She leads me back to the seats and motions for me to sit, "How may I help?"

I fidget with my hands for a moment, keeping my eyes to the ground. "Aragon attacked me three days ago." Dora quietly gasps yet waits for me to continue," He kidnapped me during the night, or well, his two guards did; An archer and a big buff axe dude, he looked like an executioner. I.. well I guess you could say I won but.. It didn't feel like it." I finish quietly.

She takes a deep, shaky breath, "Sir Phantom, tis most troubling news. Those guards you mentioned were some of our most skilled. I suppose I should have questioned them, they were always close to my brother. I had just assumed they were more loyal to the kingdom than Aragon… Last I heard my brother was still in his cell. Tell me, where should my brother remain at the moment?"

I shake my head," Once I capture someone in the thermos, I just release them back into the Zone. I don't know where they go from there," I look up at Dorethea, "I have no idea where he is."

"This is most troubling indeed. When you battled him, did he manage to take back his amulet?" She asks with a small frown.

"That's a bit complicated… The short answer, yes, he did; But I got it back." I reach into my shirt and pull out the amulet that still resembles a dog tag. The aquamarine eye gleaming in the soft yellow light.

Dora reaches out and touches the necklace, closing her eyes for a moment," We should go check the dungeon. Perhaps there is something there."

She gets ready to walk out of the foyer but I stop her," Princess, there's something else.."

"I implore thee ask so that we may depart for the dungeon."

I take a deep breath, steadying myself; I have needed an answer to this one for too long. "After I put the amulet on, I felt a burning sensation. Not a small 'Oh man I ate Mac and cheese too fast' discomfort burning, I'm talking like someone put lava in my blood." I cringe at the memory, placing my hand to my chest subconsciously."The next day, I found this."

I phase off the black shirt I wear as Phantom to reveal the large black dragon marking that coils around my entire torso.

Dora takes a small step back before walking over to me with her hands raised covering her mouth. "I, I had expected thy to come asking of something similar, I had never imagined this." Tentatively, she traces the large marking walking around inspecting it carefully. " My brother and I, we were marked -with the amulets acceptance of course- but nothing of this scale."

Taking her hand away from her mouth, she shows me her left hand. It has something akin to the mark on my torso, a black mark of a horned dragon begins in her open palm and travels to the right with the wings folded almost against its body, open enough to make their presence known, and the body continues with a spiral that loops twice around her wrist and forearm until the tail straightens out on the inside of her arm stopping with a spaded end about halfway down the forearm.

"My brother has the exact same mark mirrored on his right hand. I suppose we just assumed it was normal, but then again, we were the first to wear them like this." She turns away with a sorrowful look, clutching her own amulet. "We never thought anyone else would need to wear these." Taking one last look at the mark, see walks back towards the door. I quickly throw my shirt back on and follow, "Come good Sir, we must check the dungeon before thy takes leave."

I glance at my watch and oH SHIT.

"I, Dora, I gotta go! I can't be late getting home or it could be serious trouble for me."

"Did you just call me-?" She starts to ask before I sonic speed fly out of the foyer before she can even finish her sentence. I zoom through the castle trying to find where I had came from, the surprised yelps of the castle workers barely registering on my radar. It was already 5:27 am!

When I finally burst through the castle doors and into the courtyard I bolt straight up into the atmosphere and make a beeline for the portal. Urgency pushing me faster than I had gone before.

No one knows I went there and it must remain that way, it's just better for everyone that way.

About 35 minutes later, the small form of the portal appears in the distance. I jet straight through and loop up and back down to give some more time to cushion my landing and with wobbly legs shut the portal. With a sigh of relief I float straight up into my room and flop on my bed.

It's about 6:04 am, I made it. I actually made it back in time. Though I barely have time to think over what Dora told me when a loud knock on my door grabs my attention, "Time to wake up Danny! You have school!"

And with that, I shove my face back into my pillow.

(Line break)

Ye

Invader Johnny- A little risky, but a good idea non the less!

Rogue Deity Master- Thank you!

Kimera20- He finally found time but rip sleep (brain yells at me to go to bed *shushes brain*)

Until next time!


	8. Chapter 8

HEY LOOK ITS LATE BUT IT'S LONG OK

RECAP: DANNY FINALLY TALKED WITH DORA AND SHARED SOME INFORMATION BUT THE MEETING HAD TO BE CUT OFF SHORT BECAUSE DANNY HAD TO BE HOME BEFORE ANYONE WOKE UP SO YE

* * *

I've had a while to think over what Dora told me. Some of what she told me is just strange, her word choice; the amulet chose her, chose Aragon? I should ask Frostbite if ghost items can be sentient..

At least Dora has a mark and Aragon too. But she seemed so shocked, but she had been expecting it? There isn't a lot that's much clearer. If I could have stayed longer then that most definitely would have helped me out.

I look down at the park below, a nearly full thermos in hand.

Sam, Tuck and I went to check out the scene they learned about from the Guys in White. Luckily for me, we couldn't get very close- though I doubt there was any evidence- agents were crawling all over the place, to see if the ghost that did it would come back. Ironic I know.

Still, Tuck snapped a few photos from where we were hiding while Sam, usually the tough one, was trying to keep it together. Honestly I can't blame her but after being on the side losing blood day after day, I couldn't really be horrified with the sight; I was actually kinda satisfied. No, I'm more horrified with myself.

My vision brightens slightly, it's probably the sun and either way I don't care. Those ghosts deserved a good beating for what they'd done.

I look around the park one more time before continuing patrol.

I go through the homework for today in my head:

No English

A math worksheet

A chapter of reading for history

No gym

The odds of that chem worksheet

No fashion.

Alright cool, I can probably get Chem done at Lunch (Or at least Sam can give me the answers if there is a ghost attack) Speaking of Sam, I should check on her and Tuck later. They weren't feeling good earlier, which is actually why they aren't out here with me patrolling.

Freezing mist rises in my core and out through my mouth. Ya' think about ghosts and look at happens.

Scanning the skies, I listen closely for any screaming. After a moment the sound of panic picks up and down I shoot off towards Downtown Amity. The electronics store is sending out a bright green hue. Oh great.

"AHAHAHAHA! I, Technus -master of all technology- shall finally claim this town using its own devices!"

With a quick face palm, I zoom over to the electronic ghost. "Really, dude? Still yelling your evil plans. What upgrade are we at, 3.0? And yet you're still rockin' a mullet." Shrugging, "Alright, let's go." I uncap the thermos and point at him.

"Oh, Ghost boy!" Shocked by the not Technus noise, I turn my gaze to Paulina and Dash standing right there on the road below, waving up at me.

Muttering, "What the fu-" the clanking of metal brings my focus back to my ghostly foe, who-surprisingly- took my distraction as a chance to build his suit.

Okay maybe this why it's 3.0 time.

The tough looking amour glows with ghostly strength as Technus zaps himself inside.

"You two need to get out of here, right now!"

"Phantom," Dash waves, "remember me? We had that adventure together."

Paulina looks at him, "You went on an adventure with the ghost boy? Did he mention me?!"

"What no? But he did say he needed my help!" Dash beam proudly.

Paulina's attitude shifts, "And why didn't you tell me about this?" She demands.

Technus swats me out of the sky now that he is fully uploaded into his suit. The final finish for it is impressive- or at least I think so- for Technus. The design is slick black carbon armor with a singular screen with Technus' green face, his black eyes narrow and with a wide artificial grin buzzing in the massive piece of technology. The body has four arms and four legs, the appearance is mostly humanoid. A circular port in the suits chest glows with Technus' green ecto-energy.

Paulina and Dash run over to the Phantom sized crater I'm laying in. Their cries of Phantom/ Ghost boy barely register as my focus goes to the threat ahead.

A weapon emerges from the suit's shoulder -not unlike Skulker- and takes aim at me while I lay in the ditch. I tackle Paulina and Dash out of the way as they would have been hit too. Blocking the harm from them, my back takes the blast; I grit my teeth and force myself up.

Panting in pain I open my eyes and look over the two, briefly noting Paulina's phone in her hand , not that's unusual, that phone never leaves her hand.

Rolling my shoulders, I stand back up and fly towards Technus, energy in hand. He gets ready to blast me again but before he fires I drop and fly between the four legs, freezing the weaker under armor of the back two legs.

Technus '3.0' however just continues onward with his front two legs and two of his arms work to blast away the ice. "You see, ghost child, this mechanical masterpiece is my best one yet!"

"Can it, Tin man!" I take another shot at him before sparing a glance where Paulina and Dash were, thankfully they seem to have left. Now that they're gone I can use a bit more power and get this over with.

The ecto-energy in my hand grows a bit brighter. My eyes snap open as I let out a harsh gasp, the feeling of my skin burning all too familiar even though it was well over a week ago. It isn't something you forget easily. I don't need to see my dragon mark to know its glowing, I can _feel_ it.

I try to push it back, to restrain it, anything; but it escapes my grasp. Through the thick energy surrounding my hand, I see my nails turn to claws and the throbbing in my mouth -and a quick swipe over my teeth with my tongue- I know my canines have turned to fangs; My visions narrows and becomes cloudy. My breathing is heavy as I curl in on myself, my aura growing brighter.

I hear Technus start to ramble on about me being afraid or something and the loud thunk of him moving away but it's lost in my chaotic mind.

All I feel is panic, losing control of myself. Slipping.

I have to release it, escape it.

Escape.

Release.

I have to-

 _I must-_

 _ **I-**_

In a second, I uncurled myself and pounced onto Technus, digging into the dense carbon. As the seconds tick by, the suit is ripped to shreds a searing noise coming from where I slash away with my energy filled clawed hands, leaving angry red and orange metal parts from the inside.

Technus has shoved himself as far into the armor as he can but is not trying to come out. The arms are trying to pry me off but are frozen solid on contact.

There is a screeching of tires down the street and two heavy slams, not even a blimp of recognition passes through me. I hear some shouting but that's all. No words, no emotion just a distant noise.

The techno ghost flees his creation only to be captured by the light blue ray of the Fenton thermos.

Blinking at where my foe was, I feel the energy slowly escape and I go back to my normal state. I don't look at who caught Technus, I go in the direction of where the ray came from, take the thermos and speed toward home.

* * *

(Dash's POV, a few minutes earlier)

After Phantom got hit from behind with that blast, Paulina pulls me aside while still angling her phone at the fight. A little bit away Phantom's super cool soup thing is laying on the ground. "Hey Paulina? Maybe we should get out of the way."

"No way Dash. We haven't gotten our questions in yet and my future boyfriend is impossible to track down when there isn't a ghost fight." She trots over to the silver cylinder and picks it up without any hesitation, or a second thought. "But we will get a better view."

She tosses me the soup can and heads over to one of the now empty buildings. Pushing open the door that was either left open in a blind panic to get away from the fight or they just don't care. After all, who robs others when there's ghosts.

When we breach the roof, Paulina runs over to where the fight is still going on. Or well, if you can even call it that.

Phantom is just floating in a ball, maybe that blast really hurt him? But I've seen him take worse. Just as I was about to call out to him his ghost glow gets brighter and he springs at the other ghost, hands reaching out and from there it only got worse. Phantom kept slashing at the ghost that's gone completely on defense and really can't even manage that.

I tear my gaze from the vicious sight to see a silver van pull up to the scene and the jumpsuit duo that is the Fentons hop out. They arm themselves with guns, the obviously better fighter of the two keeps her gun trained on the ghost fight while the man in orange scouts the area, spotting us on our roof.

I turn back to the fight happening in front of me, flashes of heat and chills pass in the wind. When the suit is nearly torn in two. I come to my senses enough to uncap the thermos as I've seen Phantom do countless times, aim at the ghost that has now fled the suit and fire.

Phantom stares at the spot where the ghost was for a solid minute, Mrs. Fenton still keeping her gun trained on him as she walks closer to his position; His gaze unfocused on the same spot but now physical changes I hadn't really noticed before where morphing back while his gaze is still where the ghost was. The wind seemingly too calm for whatever had just occurred.

Finally after what feels like hours, he snaps his unfocused gaze to where Paulina and I are; Out of the corner of my eye I see Paulina jump back a bit. He seems, for the most part, to be back to normal but before we even get the chance to ask what the fuck that was, he snatches the thermos and flies away. Mrs. Fenton tries to blast him out of the sky but he's gone in a blur.

I turn back to Paulina while trying to get my heart rate to slow down. Mr. Fenton is shouting at us from below and all I can do is give him a shaky thumbs up from the roof when I hear her say, "Well it's not the interview I wanted but we do have something to show off tomorrow."

Slowly my brain catches up to the latina's words, "You can't be serious. We can't fucking show that!? We're his fans, we _like_ Phantom. Showing anyone this would ruin his rep!" I shout angrily.

"Oh please. It's not like he was hurting anyone, not even that creep of a ghost got hurt."

"Paulina, you saw that just as well as I did, it wasn't a pretty fight. We shouldn't show our class that video." Phantom would be devastated if he thought I turned against him.

"What are you so worried about? Our class loves Phantom, a messy fight won't change that." I don't let up on my hard look, even under her intense glare. Finally she relents, "Alright, fine, how about we cut out all we shot from the roof, okay? Then it's just our normal ghost boy saving the beautiful princess," She flips her hair, "me."

I roll my eyes but it's a good deal, "Yeah that'll work." I run my hand through my gelled hair, "It's a good thing we caught him, the presentation is tomorrow." She nods in agreement.

Jack Fenton kicks the door to the roof open in that moment with his wife close behind, "Are you kids alright, you're not hurt are you?" She spoke, the two give us a quick check over scanning for any injuries.

"No ma'am, we're fine." I rack my brain for an excuse that wasn't ' _hey we ran toward the dangerous fight but it's cool cause we were protected by that ghost you hate_ ' luckily Paulina steps in.

"We couldn't get around the fight so we took shelter in the theater, we came to the roof when we heard your van pull up." The lie rolls off her tongue with ease, I just nod at the end.

Mrs. Fenton leads us toward the door, "Come on, we'd better get you two home, I'm sure you're parents are worried sick. You know how to get home, right? We need to go chase that Phantom menace before he does any more damage." We just give a silent nod 'yes.' We allow ourselves to be lead out and turn to each other before we split.

"I'd better get home, I have to cut this and all." Paulina turns and heads home and I do the same.

* * *

(The next day, Danny POV)

Today we start the presentations for Lancer's class, soon this project will be over. Sam, Tuck and I go on day three so we still have some time left to get ready; Definitely helpful considering Sam and Tuck are out sick today.

It took a long time to calm down yesterday. I never managed to go out for the late night patrol, I was too busy trying to force myself to breathe. Hours of 'in and out, in and out' I imagines I was in space for some of it. Eventually I calmed down, I'll have to thank Jazz later for teaching me those breathing exercises.

At some point I fell asleep, a very unrestful sleep. I thought about staying home but I need all the in class time I can get. Ghost fighting makes it hard to be a good student but I have pulled myself back up to being a C student at least. May not be where I was in 8th grade but I'll take what I can get.

Anyway, I decided to walk to school today even though I'm walking alone. Just being in my ghost form right now isn't too appealing.

I don't like that this has happened twice now, especially how fast it came on. The first time, I could feel the build up before it got out. But this time… It was like opening a floodgate or like reopening a wound; Overwhelming.

Once it was out I couldn't stop it, Hell I couldn't even see straight.

Just anxiety and fear, pain. They're been swirling around in my mind all night; And this damned mark just taunts me.

Livid green eyes narrow into slits pointing my anger and fear at the necklace pendant bouncing on my chest from underneath my shirt.

Breathe Fenton.

Instinctively, I turn the corner, Casper coming into view. I keep breathing deep and slow, allowing myself to relax.

I push the weighted doors to the school open and head straight to class. It's just presentations first period so I won't need anything.

Doodling in my notebook, I wait for class to start; People start filing in. Having a seat in the back of the room is nice, I'm close to the front but the horse shoe lay out of the desks makes me the farthest from the door. It isn't too nice when I have to do the 'Late walk of Shame' to my desk.

Eventually, the bell rings and Dash struts into the room just after the bell rings but Lancer does nothing but raise an eyebrow in annoyance. Lancer then raises from his desk in the corner of the room and faces the class, "Alright settle everyone. It takes the class a good 30 seconds but they do quiet, " As you already know, today we will be starting the research presentations. I hope you are all prepared for it." I see him glance my way, "So for now, Lester and Nester, you're up first."

With that he returns to his desk, allowing the brothers access to the computer at the front that's hooked up to the projector.

The boys stand in the front of the white board on either side of the projectors display before starting confidently, "So we researched Bill Gates…"

A few groups went before we got to the presentation everyone seemed to be waiting for.

Paulina and Dash head up to the front, Paulina grabs the projector remote and pulls up their project. The opening slide is a collage of pictures of Phantom and 'DANNY PHANTOM' in big bold letters. Dash starts, "So as you can guess, we got the local superhero, Danny Phantom."

Paulina changes the slide to one titled 'Origins,' "So as we all know Phantom is a ghost which means he had to of died. How, we don't know. He isn't the easiest to go interview but we do know he died young, 14 or 15 max. The ghost boy also showed up when all the other ghosts did, last year. No one knows why all the ghosts showed up but at least we have Phantom here to protect us!"

Next slide, Dash's time to talk. "It was a little hard to do the 'who is he' slide but we know he's a hero. We don't know how he died or why he fights for us -probably cuz' we're awesome- he always saves the day; Even though he is just a kid. Or we think anyway, he was pretty bad at doing what he does when we first saw him. Me and Paulina think it's cuz' he only just became a ghost." I'm tense I know but you can't blame me here. They are talking about how I hecking died.

The class goes on regardless of my rising dread. Paulina switches the slide and continues," We all know how he's famous, he's the strong hero that's come to save the beautiful princess!" A blurry photo of Phantom in the Fenton Exoskeleton is on the screen. You can make out the ghost zone past the green ghost shield that was protecting the majority of town. It must have been taken right before I went out to fight Pariah Dark.

She motions to the picture," He stepped in while we had our biggest invasion to date. He took charge and saved the town." Next slide with the words 'Friend or Foe?'

Dash takes his turn, "Obviously he is our friend, he is the best defender. Everyday we see him in the sky fighting. Sure some things get destroyed but that's collateral damage for our safety. I think a certain driver in town causes more by driving." That's my dad, I know by the way he glanced at me. Plus my dad is so bad at driving that he has his own hashtag. #JackFentonStrikesAgain

Paulina changes the slide and walks to computer to start a video. Perhaps a few clips of Phantom fighting, they were on Youtube after all.

The video starts with some movement pointed towards the concrete. When the phone jerks up the sense of dread I've been feeling while these stupid presentations have been going on explodes. The camera briefly shows Dash, flips and then Paulina's face shows before flipping back.

There it is, them looking up at me while I did my little witty banter with Technus.

They have their little exchange/ argument on the ground while I float looking helplessly at the two, their conversation is a little distorted and muffled from the wind but it is still entirely able to be made out.

Technus jumping into his suit, me trying to get them away. That painful blast that added another scar to my collection, draping across my shoulder blade.

The angle is right in front of my face, sweat pooling on my temples. My cool breath visable to the lens as I pant. Memory, my memory, is playing in time with the video, every second but from my perspective.

Dash and Paulina are still at the front of the room, Dash looking quite proud and Paulina has a small smirk.

Something isn't right.

The video keeps going, they run inside a building, up some stairs, the sudden light of the sun. My heart that has been beating super fast in my chest from anxiety, just stopped.

There I am huddled in a ball, just floating. Technus loaded into his suit. It's all right there on screen. Dash looks confused, Paulina is barely containing her smile, batting her eyes at the screen. She's completely insane.

My hands are gripping the desk in panic. The class is whispering in confusion and excitement of looking at the "Battle:" but it all sounds so loud.

Then it happened, claws out and red eyes burning; Phantom sprung on Technus, ripping him apart. The class let out a gasp and some even jumped back in their seats, Mr. Lancer swore in book. Dash looks angry, glaring at Paulina. He stomps over to where she sits and demands she turn it off. She keeps him away long enough for everyone to see the rest. That it was him that caught Technus when he fled the suit- that Technus fled the suit to get away from me - I snatched the thermos from him. Long enough to see Mom and Dad, Mom's gun trained on me and Dad calling to the pair from the ground. The video shows the claws retract, aura dim, Phantom racing towards Dash, taking the thermos and running, the shots blasted into the sky.

And just like that, it's surreal nightmare ended. Paulina hops off the high computer chair and flips to the next slide. Dash grabs her by the shoulder, I hear her snap at him, "Hands off, if you wanna talk." Air quotes, "then Later, we have a presentation to finish."

She walks right next to the screen chirping happily, "In conclusion, Phantom's the best!"

Mr. Lancer clears his throat, "Ah, yes. Thank you for… That. Please take your seats now." Lancer looks at a loss for how to continue, there is enough time in class for another presentation but everyone is staying quiet; Probably in shock.

Lancer looks over at the see of frightened children, eyes meeting with anyone who is brave enough to meet his or those who are looking for leadership. He lets out a tired sigh, " That's it for the day, just stay in your seats." He looks blankly at his laptop.

The class slowly picks up volume, Dash is still glaring at Paulina that either hasn't noticed or doesn't care, she's happily chatting away with Star. I raise my hand and mumble something about the bathroom, Lancer probably noticed how sick I look because he just waves for me to go.

I'm flying out of the school before I can even think. I go as far to the edge of the town as I can get and scream. This is happening, and I have no idea how to stop it.

* * *

Holy shit an update. I like this one, and this will be picking up soon :3

Thank you for checking this out be sure to leave a review! Love hearing from y'all.

Ps. It's not gay if he's dead


	9. Chapter 9

ok so I may have died for a bit again but listen, art ok. it art and motivation.

anyway here you go, I don't own Danny phantom but I own my ideas and plot or something-

* * *

"Sir, the scanners are going haywire. This data simply cannot be accurate." The director of the small government agency -known as The Guys in White- steps over to the scientist.

The director, Agent Zero, takes the data sheet and starts checking over the numbers. The small scientist is right, these numbers are preposterous. Zero bends down and starts looking for anything in the machine that could cause it to malfunction.

After a short inspection Zero frowns, "Call in a small group of technicians and a team of scientists. I want a full report on the findings tomorrow morning. If this isn't a malfunction then we will need to act quickly." The man turns to exit the pristine white lab but turns to the scientist." Keep this between the team that comes and I, Doctor Garrabrant. I do not want this getting out."

"Of course, sir." The director leaves and the small thin man known as head scientist Jerry Garrabrant is left to look over his work. "I'm going to need some coffee.."

* * *

Well, even though the first day of that presentation was a nightmare, two days later Sam, Tucker, and I did well on ours; We got a A- on the presentation and a B on the essay. For me, that's a win.

I went back to school around 4th period and just kept to myself busy. With no one else there that really talks to me it was pretty easy to not say anything for the rest of the day. I heard later that Lancer had a talk with Dash and Paulina, well mainly Paulina, even Lancer could see that- for once- this wasn't Dash's fault.

Paulina of course denied that there was anything wrong with the video, it's honestly terrifying to see just how obsessed she is. It reminds me of a ghost obsession and if this didn't show it, that can be _very_ dangerous.

She may not have gotten hurt but she was in danger and she deliberately put herself- and Dash- in that danger. Can ghosts file restraining orders?

Lancer said that it was not appropriate to show the class and was very reckless of her to be so close to a ghost fight. For once Lancer and I agree. Apparently Dash was pretty quiet during this, he got away fairly clean, just the talking to and a warning. I'm glad in a way, Dash is a asshole most of time, but he is learning.

The class was quiet the next day. Lancer had Paulina delete the video from her phone, I just hope it doesn't get out. So far there have been whispers but no one else has been telling others to look at their phone with the video up or anything, it's a good start.

Valerie has been on edge, guess that makes two of us. She has been patrolling a bit more than usual, heh, don't want an encounter with her; I really, really don't.

She doesn't deserve this, any of this. I can only hope she learns how to forgive, and move on. Leave this life of hunting ghosts behind, live a life without danger.

I'm sitting in US history right now, they are talking about… something history related, I don't know. I haven't been paying attention. The board has a picture of someone in a red coat, so probably 1770's-ish. That's when that was a thing right? At least if I remember from that musical Jazz keeps listening too.

Listen.. I'm really tired ok.

Who needs sleep when the ghosts have been really active and you have to protect everyone from ectoburns.

The Fools in suits have been scouting the area but seem more interested in observing for the moment which is weird. Normally it's all; shoot now, talk never! It's a bit unsettling. They are just watching. Even when a ghost attacks they just stand there, gun lazily hanging in their hands, pointed towards the ground.

Don't get me wrong, I'm totally grateful they aren't shooting at me. But it's a little disturbing just having them there. Sometimes they don't even defend themselves, I saw one get knocked down and he just stood up. His hands were gripping his gun tightly but another one just whispered something and he put the gun away.

This weighs on my mind for the rest of the day weaving in and out of mind as my classes go on. It's making me very uneasy to say the least. When I get home i pretty much just go straight to my room and resist the very strong urge to flop on my bed and sleep. Instead, I open my backpack and pull out my homework.

I get my English and History out of the way. My attention span wasn't really meant to go this long without something to do, even with the box ghost popping into my room semi expectedly- he was bound to show up sometime today. My brain just wants to go do something, and this math homework isn't really helping either. I start tipping in my chair and groan. "Mmmmmmmbored." I check my phone, it isn't all that late, I could probably get away with going over to Tucker's or something.

I gather all my homework and shove it haphazardly in my backpack and walk down the stairs. I yell loudly that I'll be back later-not that Mom and Dad will really notice- and start walking towards Tucker's house. It's a warm day for mid-February, about 50 degrees outside, some people are out without a sweater, like me, although I never really need one.

When I get to Tucker's I just walk in. I've been his friend for years, the Foley's are basically a second family to me. I head upstairs into Tuck's room without a word and flop onto his bed….Which he may have been napping on. There is a big 'Oof-' and I just smirk.

"Dude, whyyyy."

"Why not? Last I remember this is one of your 'feeding times.'" I put little air quotes around feeding time, basically the time after school Tuck eats a snack. He holds up a bag of chips and I snatch it from him and grab a the bag. His sounds of protest are lost over the crunching of his chips.

He grunts and tries to snatch them back but nope, "Not today, my friend." I continue to munch on his, or well now my, chips. Tucker reaches under his bed and pulls out another pack. "You're gonna get ants like that."

"Then I can train them to steal Sam's food." He says in between bites.

I roll my eyes, "Good luck with that."

We eat in relative silence for a while with only sound of the crunching chips and some soft music playing in the background. Suddenly Tuck pipes up, "How have you been, Danny?" The question catches me off guard, I mean I know that Sam and Tucker think about me and worry sometimes but it was a little random. He continues, " I've noticed you've looked a bit, no pun intended, haunted… Did something happen?"

I chew for a second more to get me just a little more time, I wasn't ready for this, not now. C'mon Fenton, you can handle this, " Well, other than the ghosts? No, not really. The Guys in White being here is freaking me out a bit but then again it's GiW, nothing too bad as long as they don't have a lead." Not a lie, keep close to the truth.

He looks up at the ceiling, "Yeah, that's been bugging me too." I nod and lay on my back and stare at the ceiling with him.

"It's just- they haven't done something like this and it's throwing me off. What do they want?" I throw my hands above me in exasperation.

He glances at me, "They just… Stand there now. Like they don't want to be seen. Have they been butting into fights at all?"

"Nope." We sit there for a moment trying to figure this puzzle, I've got nothing but Tuck looks like he's putting _something_ together. Nerd. I smile to myself a bit and Tucker raises a questioning eyebrow at me."You're a nerd."

He laughs a little bit, "And you're just now figuring this out? Pft, guess this just means you're even more clueless."

"Hey!"

"Well you are." He teases.

"What am I so clueless about?"

He looks away, "If I tell you I'm dead meat, dude."

I scoff, "Yeah ok, well until you tell me I'm just gonna choose to believe I am not clueless and you guys are just trying to to throw me off. Tucker gives me the 'mhm ok dude look' and picks up his phone to start messing with it. We fall back into a comfortable silence for a short while before I look at my phone and get up. " I gotta go, my curfew is soon."

"Yeah ok, I'll text you later, okay?" I give him a little nod quietly exit his room and saying goodbye to the Foley's.

I shift into Phantom and start lazily flying home, I have time and I feel nice after talking to Tucker. Doing some loops in the air I fly through the winter sky, it's certainly brisk outside but I welcome it. It is refreshing to be up here for once just floating, figuratively and literally.

I fly above the park, our little town out here has a great view of the stars. I stars at them for as long as I can before I know I need to go.

As I turn to face the city once more my peace is disturbed as a gun is held to my held by a jetpack wearing Guy in White. Heck. She flicks the gun a little bit to signal me to come down to the ground.

Oh my, she must be new around here. I give a wide cheeky smile and vanish from sight. I know it won't do much but hey, I can stall for a little bit of time can't I? Flying away and around the city she gives chase and I hear her call into her earpiece, "Phantom on the move, code 311, restrain and capture. You hear me spook! You're going down!" I drop the invisibility now that she has those pesky goggles on. I try to loop around the city but as more and more agents come I make a dash into a building that I hope is open so a kid walking out doesn't look suspicious. It's closed so I zig zag through multiple buildings until I arrive at the Nasty Burger and dart into the bathroom. I exit quickly in my human form and spot the GiW outside scanning the place, suckers.

The entire walk home I see them scanning the sky. _The fools._ That was such a simple tactic I'm sure any ghost would have came up with it.

When I get home I grab an ibuprofen I got a small headache, probably from going from relaxing chill to catch me if you can! Still nothing I can't handle. I stuff my backpack with my school work and turn in for the night and hope no ghosts wake me tonight. I have a test soon and I would like to A be awake for the review and B be at the review tomorrow, so if ghosts could chill for tonight and tomorrow I would love that.

I fall into a dream of wisps of gold that tango in my mind...

* * *

there was something and HEY I HAVE A PLAN FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER SO SOMETHING WILL COME OUT IN IN A SEMI DECENT TIME! :D anyways please leave a review it really gets my dead self into gear.

I'll be back soon,

Bleached Raven


	10. Chapter 10

Okay I'm alive from the dead again with another chapter. School has officially started and first period (after I finish my work of course) is writing time while everyone else plays halo because yep.

Hopefully this chapter isn't too scattered, I tried to make it long and interesting.

Anywho, recap:

We met Dr. Jerry Garrabrant who found some weird reading on his devices and called in DUN DUN DUNNNN Agent Zero. The rest of the presentations happened after the -ahem- phantom presentation where Paulina showed the class a disturbing video with phantom in it. Danny and Tucker had a heart to heart and Danny being the little shit he is told only half the truth and Danny dodged the GiW, because they decided to move.

* * *

Days have passed in this eternal Hell, though I have no real way of knowing. When one leaves another comes to take their place, grasping their scalpel with such an eager vigor. My mouth has long since been gagged and my nose burns with the overpowering scent of bleach and antiseptic. My green and red blood coats the table, they don't stop, they just pump me with blood of their other captors. It's energizing enough to keep me wide awake but I can't escape. This watered down energy is nowhere near as pure as it could be; but then again, giving me pure energy would be their downfall wouldn't it?

I look with hazy eyes up at my unbearably bright surroundings, the florescent light above me too bright, too much; it's all too much. I hear the door open in the distant, a blue body sticking out among the white. It's all too familiar.

It wasn't too long ago was it? I was okay back then… This damn place. _Got to break free, must be free_. I make a fist and hold tight. _Freedom. Must break free. Fool, Fool, FOOL!_ I remember how it happened, I should have seen it coming..

* * *

"Man that movie was terrible!" Tucker bursts out laughing after we get out of the theater.

Sam flicks him in the arm, "It wasn't that bad."

I look at her and point out, "It was soooo cheesy! I mean, you could smell that love story from a mile away."

Sam raises her eyebrow at me, "it was better than your love life." behind us Tuck is waving his arms and yelling _OOOOOOOOO SAVAGE!_ And I'm, well, bright red… I shove my hands in my pockets and pout, I feel Sam's hand on my shoulder as I continue to pout. "Come on, Danny, that was a good one."

Glancing up I let a wide cheshire cat smile bloom, "Yeah, it was. Just like the new episode of Vo-" She slaps her hand over my mouth.

"Don't you dare spoil the new episode, you know how hard I've been trying to stay spoiler free." She gives me a stern look. And my completely mature self in return licks her hand and bolts down the street. "Is that how you wanna play, Fenton? FINE!"

Oh crap she's running after me, shitshitshit. I pick up the pace a little with a smile on my face, "Catch me if you can, Sam!" I try and out maneuver her without using ghost powers but she runs track, she very quickly catches up to me and pins me.

"Alright, Fenton, you've lost." She's panting ever so slightly.

I raise my hands in surrender, "At least I gave you a run for your money." I snicker at my own bad joke and she groans.

"That was bad."

"That was great what are you talking about?"

She ponders for a second then just lays on me sideways, making a human 'X' on the sidewalk as people walk by questioning us. She groans again, "That pun is the death of me. This is it, this is how I die." She rolls over and put one arm on her forehead and the other over my face and does a dignified 'Bleh' and lets her tongue roll out of her mouth.

Tucker is just now making back to us with his eyes still trained on his PDA. He glances up, "Tell a bad pun?"

"Hey! My puns are fantastic!" My voice is slightly muffled my Sam's arm. Tucker chuckles, and snaps a picture of us.

"I'm keeping this one."

"Fiiiiiine. Can you get Sam off me then? It looks bad having a supposedly dead teen on me." He puts his PDA away and pokes Sam's open midriff and she yelps.

She gets off of me begrudgingly, and Tucker looks satisfied. We both get up and continue walking down the sidewalk until we get to Sam's house. I had to leave the theater for about 20 minutes to take care of a minor ghost threat nearby but I apparently didn't miss very much.

As we arrive at Sam's house I spot the Fenton Assault Vehicle in the street and give Sam a confused look, she shrugs back and says, "Don't look at me, you know how my parents feel about yours." Tucker's eyebrows go up and points at the front door where my parents are walking out.

I look at Sam and Tucker, they're shivering slightly in the late February weather. "Hey you guys can head inside, I'll see what's going on." They give a grateful nod and run inside, I guess it was colder than I thought. I walk up to my parents, "Hey what are you guys doing here?"

I guess they didn't see me walking up because they jump a little at my sudden appearance. It's a good moment before either of them respond. Mom speaks first, "Oh, hi, Honey! We were just, um" She looks to Dad and he jumps in helpfully, "We were talking about ghosts with the Mansons!"

Kind of confused I ask, "Don't they hate ghosts? And anything about ghosts, like talking about them?"

Mom hops in, "Well, they were hoping to upgrade their ghost security, with all those Guy's in White officers everywhere they are getting nervous." Dad cuts her off, "Oh yeah! They want our best shield," He puffs out his chest in boastful pride.

"I'm surprised they didn't order one sooner," Then again, the Mansons were trying to get a shield from a different seller, it wasn't very good. Like a watered down soda, it's just bad. I shrug and let the topic drop, "Well I'll see you guys at home. We're gonna hang here for a bit, and then I'll come home right after."

Mom nods, "Alright, sweetie, just remember to be home before curfew and watch for ghosts on your way home."

I wave her off, "Okay, Mom. I'll see you later!" I run inside after Sam and Tuck and head up to Sam's room. I softly close the door behind me and turn to my friends chilling under Sam's covers trying to warm up. "Is it really that cold outside?"

Tucker checks his PDA and Sam alike checks her phone. Tucker reports, " It is currently fifteen degrees fahrenheit aka negative nine degrees celsius."

Sam puts her phone down and states, "So, yes, it's cold."

I look at the comfy blankets, "Does that mean I'm not allowed to join you?"

Sam raises an eyebrow, "Are you gonna be an ice cube?"

"I have no control over that, I'm kinda dead." I shrug helplessly.

Tucker leans forward and touches my skin, "Whoa, you aren't a popsicle!" Sam leans forward and they are both just..rubbing my arm. How am I the weird kid? Oh right, crazy parents and their halfa hybrid child, yes, that. Ahem, anyways,"Dude you're actually like, almost normal heat; a little cold but nothing gasp worthy."

I look at my hands,"Well that's weird." I look up, "I mean that's good, I'm not hypothermic but that's...Weird." I think back to the fire bullet, that might be something to look into, I don't want to turn into a walking fireplace either. Biting the inside of my cheek for a second I internalize this information and look back at my friends that seem pleased with this revelation. "I guess I have better control over the ice powers."

Sam chirps in," Well you have been practicing with them a lot this winter so it makes sense. Maybe your ghost core can't freeze your human half that this when it's trying to replenish the ice energy?"

I nod a bit and Tucker taps the theory into his PDA, I can see where note taking in school actually helped him. I smile at the thought but turn back to my main point, "So can I get in the blankets?"

Sam looks to Tucker for a moment before looking back and me and shrugging, "Yeah sure, Danny." I hop under the blankets and get comfy in the bundle of warmth.

Once we are all settled into the new positions to accommodate me joining in the big mess of blankets and pillows, Tucker turns to me expectantly. "So why were your parents over here, I doubt Sam's parents invited them over for a tea party." He deadpanned. Sam nods in agreement, we all know how the Mansons feel about my family, except for Grandma Ida and Sam of course.

I explain the shield business deal and wrap up with, "Yeah but they were really hesitant about it, like they weren't sure themselves."

They contemplate the new information for a moment before Sam says, "I haven't heard anything about a new shield. I mean the one we have now compared to your parents' shield is a complete joke but I would think I would have heard them at least talk about it." she states slightly confused.

Tucker looks deep in thought and after a second speaks. "My parents having been acting weird, at least as far as I've noticed." Sam and I nod.

"Alright, and you and your folks are closer to you than ours are to us."

Sam butts in, "close in the good way, not suffocating"

"Yes, not suffocating. So that's a good sign right? I mean, it really could be just a shield. We don't have any evidence to prove otherwise." We all space off for a minute sorting through this.

Tucker slaps his hands down on his part of the blanket fort, "Welp. I'm done with thinking, it's the weekend, which means patrol and chill."

"Tuck, that sounds way too close to Netflix and Chill, and no offense but you're not my type." I tease.

He crawls out of the fort, "Well if you wanted some time to yourselves don't let me stop you." He wiggles his eyebrow and I'm back to being a tomato. Sam shoots a look at me, furrows her brows and then proceeds to mock gag.

"Wow I am so feeling the love there, Sam." I raise a hand to my chest in mock hurt.

"Yeah, yeah, Space-case." She crawls out of the fort as well and smooths out her clothes. "While I set up the system, you and Tuck go pick out some games, I'll only take a minute."

Reluctantly I leave the fort and watch as it deflates sadly into just a heap of blankets that the staff will without a doubt fix before Sam goes to bed. Tucker and I go to another part of Sam's bedroom that's separated by an open door frame. On the other side is a very open office/studio looking space that has shelves of CDs, books, and games, along with various art supplies.

Tucker starts skimming the games, probably already having a game in mind. My eyes continue to wander the open area. It's only been about a year since Sam first brought us over to her house and there is still a lot that catches my eye, like the little fey sculptures that sit up on a shelf over a desk. Iridescent shimmery wings drooping behind a pixies back.

Sam has always loved fantasy. I can't blame her, if I'm not reading a sci-fi book, fantasy is a great second choice. On the desk itself there are four little dragons with skull bottoms placed in a square so that it looks like they are having a little screech off, courtesy of Tucker. On the bottom of each dragon is a little jar-like base with the top of the jar being the top of the skull line. I carefully lift one of the dragon tops and look inside the compartment, all that's inside is a necklace with a lavender gemstone pendant.

Not really sure what I was expecting.

Anywho, I turn back to Tuck who is still raking his fingers over the game titles with one in his hands. I peek back into the other half of the large room and see Sam is just about ready to go. I decide to go grab a drink from downstairs instead of snooping more, privacy and all that jazz. I ask if they want anything and after a quick take of requests I step through the Manson house and grab some sodas.

On the way back up to Sam's room I pass her father's office and hear some low voices from inside. I stay very still and listen closely,"... I don't think we should stay here, not while it happens at least." A voice states.

"Well we can't just have her miss school like that." A deeper voice, likely , exclaims.

"It would be a few days at best, and besides I've been dying to get away for a little. Sammykins is smart, she can catch up when we get back." Mrs. Manson?

"What of my mother?"

"Honey, Ida may be old but she isn't frail."

"Alright, alright...I'll start making arrangements. "

"Thank you, dear."

The voices stop and I bolt away from the door and around the corner before comes stepping out of the office, and walks off.

What in the world is going on here? I head back into Sam's room, drinks in hand and sit in my designated hair and open the pop and distribute the other cans. I look over at Sam. And think over the conversation before piping up, "I think your family's' going on vacation."

She sips her pop and glances at me, "Were you eavesdropping on my parents again?"

"You make it sound like I do that often."

Tuck puts his phone down, "Often enough."

Ok wow, thanks for throwing me under the bus like that. Sam cuts off my retort, "It's not like that's weird, we go on vacation all the time."

"Huh." I do a little half shrug and pick up my controller. I'm just over thinking things. Sam's right, they go on vacation all the time, nothing out of the norm. And nothing to stress over.

...Right?

* * *

The days up to Sam's random vacation were plain, save for my parents actually being welcomed in the Manson Mansion. But it was just as my family said, they just wanted a new shield, one that actually works.

We say our farewells to Sam and she promises to send pics of the stars from the cruise ship and check out the music stores at the different stops for some strange sounding bands.

It's early march and has certainly been warming up, but for simplicities sake the Mansons are going to the other hemisphere where is actually warm.

Classes seem to be dragging on more and more this week, and not just because it's second semester and I'm bored as heck without Sam, I still have Tucker here after all.

No, it just seems like we are covering less like the teachers are stalling, which has been great for me getting homework done because I can normally finish it in class! Stilling dragging though.

Even Lancer wasn't going through much, and he is usually the one to jam the most into a lesson, it was just notes yesterday, discussion prep today, and the discussion tomorrow. Most people had already worked on the prep before hand when he gave it to us on Monday and finished it halfway through the class and spend the other half talking or on their phones, and he didn't say anything!

In gym class it was just a free day, which was a lot more boring now that we are out of the swim unit. Tuck and I just walked the track and talked though most people were playing volleyball which resulted in me almost getting hit with a stray ball.

During my 7th period, I feel the rising cold of my ghost sense brush my lips. I take the class hall pass and just walk out the room, my teachers learned that a class pass would save them the headache of me not listening when I went out without permission anyway.

I switch forms in an empty bathroom stall and leave the pass there so it doesn't get destroyed during the fight, it has happened before and Ms. K was not happy.

Flying invisibly through the walls of the hallways I check inside the school first making sure it isn't harming any students and catch a small glimpse at a something wispy and green. I quickly fly after it and end up on the outside of the school up on the roof.

The blobby ghost moans and continues to fly off over the parking lot and over the football field. I follow it slowly, dragging behind a little bit. So far the ghost hasn't done anything aggressive. Maybe it just got lost and wandered through the portal.

Hesitatingly I follow the small creature deeper onto the field, the overcast of clouds blocking out most sunlight. A light fog lays over the open field, practice on hold until word of whether it would storm or not reached Principle Lancer. Right now it looks like heavy rain, dark storm clouds coating the west and south fronts. I float tensely up to the small thing and try to grab its attention.

When it turns to face me the wide red eyes peer up at my face and I offer a shy, Hey there.. Are you lost?"

The blobs iris shrink into small dots and a wide small creeps onto its face. With a horribly scratchy voice it speaks," You fool."

What.

The little blob, only about two feet tall, shoves its entire body into me and sends me flying back. Stupid, I let my guard down.

I right my flight and curve back to the little blob. When I get about five feet away to it, my hands light with energy.

We have a little stand off until the lights in the field turn on and it looks like there are shadows traveling on the ground. The creature cheers in delight, "Fool! Fool! Fool!" My heart rate quickens and without any control over myself my body starts to burn. The claws come out and he fight instinct is on. Dagger shaped pupils dart around the field trying to collect data. My energy turns into a more passionate swirling flame. The mark is white hot on my body and I'm almost gasping for air. My energy travels from my hands up my arms, barely containing itself on my upper arm, I'm trying to will it away but my powers are no longer mine to control.

My hair sways with the force of my energy and I scan the ground below for something, anything. Things are moving, ok, it's a start. One however isn't. A gleam shines off it, a shine of blue cast from below him. I lock eyes with this being as the ever so present chant of "Fool! Fool!' rings in my ear.

* * *

Our goal is simple, Catch the ghost known as Phantom.

But the plan is much more complicated. We have tried in the past to do this but every time he escapes my grasp. I stare down at the piles of information on this ghost we know so little about, numerous reports on sightings and damages caused by its constant fighting. Its behaviour doesn't match that of a normal ghost, the energy output is strangely high for such a small and young looking thing, it appears to disappear and appear in this realm at will -as we can't find a steady portal other than the Fenton's damnable portal- so it may even have the ability for opening riffs like subject 314.

And as for the matter of these energy spikes. The science team, engineers, and myself did look into the scanners and they are all in proper working order. So, we decided to watch and wait, and wait, and wait. Weeks of nothing but observation, the order was given to not shoot no matter the situation, retreat when necessary but I want eyes on it; but do not engage Phantom.

And the data we have collected ha proven very useful.

I pick up a folder with a slight smirk on my face. The data in here suggests that Phantoms energy spikes are during an encounter with a formidable foe, one that would give a human an adrenaline rush. But ghosts don't have adrenaline, so there must be something else in there makeup to synthesize that reaction.

We haven't had a chance to dissect anything as complicated as Phantom, most of our captured specimens are level 2 or lower and aren't capable of holding a cohesive thought; animal ghosts or just semi aware blobs. Nothing the ecto-biologists can really drive their scalpels into.

has proven to be very helpful, however. The reports are very organized and are expertly detailed and easy to follow. Not even a single coffee stain on them. Flipping through the reports I find the section I'm looking for, 'Phantom's Energy Graph' and the 'Energy Observations.' The graph is fairy simple, data points at many different intervals with a line of best fit and a prediction for the readings of the next few days, a more updated version coming in every three days with more information predicting the line.

The second one, 'Energy Observations,' is a more interesting to me than a bunch of numbers. The physical changes are bizarre to say the least. We have had specimen that could shift forms but not like this, this is a mutation of sorts. Then again, we won't truly know until we capture it. But these signs are definitely a warning that playtime is over with Phantom.

Unfortunately, we don't have the home field advantage, either. As much as we hate to admit it, but this is Phantom's territory. The towns people even call him a hero, well most anyway. The few that still see him as a piece of ecto-scum are who are going to ven the playing field.

The Fenton's are the 'professionals,' hardly; but they have lived here for years. Other than the couple, there is the Red Huntress, however that is a vigilante hunter and unpredictable at best. We would need to tame her before she could be a part of this plan.

The plan can be put out soon, we have already talked to the Fentons and we are awaiting their response to our offer; help us capture the ghost boy and they can have partial credit for his fall and they may be apart of the study. They seemed eager enough at the proposal.

If all goes well then this will be our first step to destroying the ghosts; but there is one thing I can't destroy, not without killing everything else at least. I can't kill their world, without it, balance would be thrown out the window and both worlds will die.

Such a pain. I'd rather burn it to the ground and be done with it.

I stand up from my desk and get ready to head out. I have to go talk with the Fenton's at least once more. I walk out to my car and drive off to the large obnoxious building, the large neon sign dim in the sunlight. As I pull up to the street I get a call, "Hello."

"Sorry to bother you agent but I just received word from the Fenton's," My eyebrow cocks up as I pull over to the side of their driveway. She continues, "They accept your offer.."

Perfect. "Tell them that the Guys in White thanks them and to meet me at my office tomorrow at 8am sharp."

"Yes sir."

I hang up.

* * *

That's the end of part one for this chapter. I didn't want too many parts in this so I'm breaking it up into two parts.

hhehehehe poor danny : }

btw how does one get an editor?


End file.
